


Eureka

by Citizen Insane (landminecat)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Becketowie to trochę buce, Chuck jako dzieciak jest prawie tak denerwujący jak dorosły, Gen, Hercules sobie nie radzi, PR to zło, Pacific Rim od kuchni, Pre-Movie, Prequel, czasem bywa też wesoło, czasem robi się smutnawo, dużo technogadki, i pojawia się coraz więcej znajomych twarzy, matkująca Sasza, nerdzenie, popisy pilotów, robotyka, scena w kuchni
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landminecat/pseuds/Citizen%20Insane
Summary: W obliczu zagłady grupa zdolnych i zdeterminowanych ludzi postanawia stworzyć najlepszą wersję Jaegera, jaka kiedykolwiek powstała. Po przyjęciu kryptonimu "Eureka" grupa inżynierów i programistów rozpoczyna walkę o to, czyj projekt okaże się wdrożony do masowej produkcji piątej generacji. Zanim to jednak nastąpi, muszą nauczyć się o tych maszynach wszystkiego.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fanfic powstał w wyniku mojego rozczarowania brakiem prequeli i słabizną "Pacific Rim: Uprising". O ile mam już rozpisaną całość fabuły, w trakcie jeszcze wiele może się zmienić. Przyjmuję też sugestie co do rozwoju wątków bohaterów :)
> 
> Tagi i opisy będą sukcesywnie aktualizowane. Będą też ilustracje!

**GRUDZIEŃ 2014, ALASKA**

Cath wyglądała przez okno samolotu i trudno było jej uwierzyć w to wszystko, co wydarzyło się przez ostatni rok. W zasadzie od sierpnia wydawało jej się, że żyje w zupełnie innej rzeczywistości, która podstępnie wyparła tę, do której była przyzwyczajona. Jeszcze niedawno miała prosty plan na życie - skończyć szkołę, skończyć MIT i zaczepić się w pracy przy projektach nowych samolotów wojskowych. Była zresztą na bardzo dobrej drodze, żeby ten plan zrealizować - jeszcze w czerwcu dostała nagrodę za propozycję modyfikacji technologii stealth w oparciu o zupełnie nowe powłoki. Podobnie zresztą jak jej przyjaciel ze szkoły, Jin Takahashi, który w tym samym roku napisał o wiele prostszy i bardziej intuicyjny system operacyjny dla robotów medycznych. Jin teraz siedział razem z nią w samolocie i był podobnie skonfundowany. Nie mieli pojęcia, czego się spodziewać na Alasce. Wiedzieli tylko, że wybrano ich przez wzgląd na wybitne osiągnięcia, żeby pomogli w tworzeniu zupełnie nowych systemów obronnych. Świat był w stanie wojny i nic nie zapowiadało, aby w najbliższym czasie szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na którąkolwiek ze stron.

Niecały rok wcześniej ciepły, sierpniowy dzień zamienił się w koszmar najpierw dla mieszkańców San Francisco, a potem dla całej reszty świata. Gigantyczny potwór pojawił się w zatoce i zanim udało się go zatrzymać, zniszczył wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze. Mówiło się nawet o dziesiątkach tysięcy ofiar. Na początku wydawało się, że to jednorazowy epizod. Niestety, kolejne potwory zaatakowały Manilę i Cabo San Lucas. Dodatkowo nie wyglądało na to, żeby to wszystko miało się skończyć.

Cath dokładnie pamiętała, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Siedziała w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu w Londynie, gdzie przygotowywała się do powrotu do szkoły po wakacjach i kończyła jeden ze swoich projektów na zaliczenie. Jin, jej ówczesny kolega ze szkoły i współlokator, oglądał telewizję i wypełniał jakieś dokumenty. W pewnym momencie przerwano nadawanie wszystkich programów po to, aby pokazać gigantycznego potwora niszczącego San Francisco. Cath na początku myślała, że to jakiś dowcip albo zapowiedź filmu. Zrozumiała, co się dzieje, kiedy zauważyła, że na wszystkich kanałach pokazują dokładnie to samo.

Jin zastygł z kubkiem herbaty w ręku, wpatrując się w telewizor z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Też nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Przez cały czas trwania wiadomości nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, nie wiedząc, jak to wszystko skomentować. Świat absolutnie nie spodziewał się takiego zagrożenia i zupełnie nie był gotowy na to, żeby sobie z nim poradzić. Cath zresztą też. Mimo, że potwór teoretycznie znajdował się w bezpiecznej odległości od nich, nie mogła pozbyć się poczucia ogromnego strachu. Przez długi czas każdy, nawet najmniejszy niepożądany dźwięk potrafił obudzić ją w środku nocy. Ogólna panika na ulicach też nie pomagała - wiele osób spodziewało się, że nadchodzi koniec świata, w związku z czym w sklepach zaczęło brakować podstawowych produktów spożywczych, a wiele kontraktów handlowych zawieszono. Nie tylko kraje Pacyfiku cierpiały z powodu problemów z dostawami.

Unicestwienie pierwszego potwora trwało całe sześć dni. Konwencjonalna broń nie radziła sobie ani z jego grubą skórą, ani rozmiarem. Do tego stwór był niezwykle inteligentny i wydawało się, że doskonale wie, iż latające wokół niego myśliwce będą do niego strzelać, jeśli nie strąci ich swoją ogromną łapą. Wojsko straciło mnóstwo jednostek latających i mnóstwo zdolnych pilotów. Nie wspominając już o tym, jak wielu cywili straciło życie pośród ruin.

Potwory pojawiały się nadal - jak się okazało, docierały na powierzchnię Ziemi przez portal na dnie Pacyfiku. Naukowcy dwoili się i troili, żeby zrozumieć naturę tego fenomenu i jego powstania, ale wszystko wydawało się być zupełnie poza standardowym pojmowaniem i prawami fizyki.

Później wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. W obliczu wspólnego zagrożenia nawet kraje, których dotychczasowe stosunki można było określić jako dość chłodne, postanowiły ze sobą współpracować, żeby znaleźć jakiś sposób na potwory. Cath wiedziała, że PPDC, specjalna organizacja powołana przez ONZ, rozpoczęła prace nad specjalną bronią. W związku z tym do najlepszych szkół i uniwersytetów na całym świecie rozesłano prośby o oddelegowanie najzdolniejszych uczniów do pomocy przy tym projekcie. Chociaż zgłoszenia były dobrowolne, Cath i Jin nie wahali się ani chwili. Jeśli tylko mogli w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc, nie było się w zasadzie nad czym zastanawiać.

Tym sposobem zostali odesłani na wyspę Kodiak, gdzie PPDC zbudowało swoją siedzibę, warsztaty i laboratoria. Wiedzieli tylko, że mieli pracować z zespołem inżynierów i programistów. Nie było czasu na dokładne wyjaśnienia - trzeba było działać szybko i wszędzie powtarzano im tylko, że szczegóły poznają na miejscu. Mieli niecałe dwanaście godzin na spakowanie wszystkiego, co chcieli zabrać ze sobą i wypełnienie potrzebnych dokumentów. Cath nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tylu paragrafów dotyczących poufności w jednym miejscu; z drugiej strony trudno było się dziwić, skoro to operacja ONZ. Do tego odpowiedni funkcjonariusz cztery razy sprawdzał, czy wszystkie pola wypełniła jak należy i czy na pewno zgadza się na wszystkie ustalenia. Oczywiście, że się zgadzała. Paradoksalnie po podjęciu decyzji o dołączeniu do PPDC poczuła się lepiej i bardziej bezpiecznie, niż gdyby miała po prostu gdzieś się ukrywać i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń.

Samolot wylądował na niewielkim lotnisku, z którego mieli się przemieścić do bazy helikopterem. Po zejściu na płytę Cath uderzył lodowaty wiatr. W sumie można było się spodziewać, że grudzień na Alasce nie jest szczególnie przyjemnym okresem.

\- Chyba wolałam deszcz i wiatr w Londynie - westchnęła, próbując zawinąć szalik ciaśniej wokół szyi.

\- Przypomnę ci to, jak następnym razem będziesz narzekać na brytyjską pogodę - Jin próbował zażartować, ale Cath wiedziała, że nie jest mu do śmiechu. Byli zmęczeni, głodni i przemarznięci, a do tego nie spali od ponad dwudziestu czterech godzin.

Po wejściu na teren lotniska, które bardziej przypominało rozbudowany dworzec autobusowy, w końcu udało im się jakoś osłonić przed wiatrem. Odebrali bagaże i zauważyli przy wyjściu rosłego mężczyznę w ciepłej, puchowej kurtce, który trzymał w dłoniach tabliczkę z ich nazwiskami.

\- Dzień dobry - Cath starała się zachować resztki uprzejmości, choć tak naprawdę była wykończona i marzyła o tym, żeby być już na miejscu, gdziekolwiek nie miałoby to być - jestem Catherine Keats, a to Jin Takahashi. Do usług.

\- Zaraz tam dobry - mruknął mężczyzna, chowając tabliczkę do torby, którą miał przewieszoną przez ramię - Mark Daniels. Lecicie ze mną na Kodiaka. Chodźmy.

Cath westchnęła i tęsknym wzrokiem spojrzała na pobliskie stoisko z kawą i ciastkami. Jin podążył za jej wzrokiem.

\- Możemy zrobić krótki przystanek na jakąś przekąskę? - zapytał, wskazując na stoisko - Jesteśmy wykończeni, a w samolocie dostaliśmy tylko jakąś nędzną bułę i jabłko.

Mark przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na zegarek. Jinowi wydawało się, że zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią dobre kilka minut, zanim w końcu ponownie na nich spojrzał.

\- No dobra, ale szybko.

Kawa nie była jakoś szczególnie smaczna, a ciastka ewidentnie leżały na stoisku przynajmniej dwa dni, ale ani Cath, ani Jin nie planowali narzekać. Zwłaszcza, że ta kawa była pierwszym ciepłym napojem, jaki wypili od czasu opuszczenia Londynu.

Kiedy razem z Markiem wsiedli do helikoptera i upchnęli w środku bagaże, byli już w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze. Lot do bazy, nazywanej w dokumentach briefingowych Centrum Dowodzenia, zajął znacznie mniej czasu, niż się spodziewali. Niestety, na miejscu zimny wiatr był jeszcze bardziej dokuczliwy.

Centrum Dowodzenia w zasadzie było jeszcze w budowie. Oczywiście konstrukcja większej części była już zakończona, ale Cath zauważyła rozsiane w okolicy metalowe żurawie i materiały budowlane. Główny budynek, do którego mieli się udać, był w całości ukończony, a niedaleko za nim znajdowały się gigantyczne hangary. Wzdrygnęła się. Co oni chcą tu budować? Samoloty pasażerskie?

Po wejściu do środka w końcu zrobiło się trochę cieplej. Gigantyczny korytarz przywodził na myśl ruchliwą ulicę, gdzie non stop ktoś próbuje przejść na czerwonym świetle. Mijali ich mechanicy, ludzie w długich fartuchach, wojskowi, a także kilku poważnie wyglądających mężczyzn w garniturach. Wyglądało na to, że praca wre i przygotowania idą pełną parą. Nie było to jednak żadnym zaskoczeniem, zwłaszcza, że kolejny atak mógł nastąpić w każdej chwili, a ewidentnie tym razem PPDC chciało być na niego przygotowane, żeby pokazać, że ich program faktycznie powstrzymać potwory.

Po odnalezieniu sali briefingowej usadowili się w środku. Na miejscu czekało już kilka osób w wieku podobnym do nich. Dzieciaki, niektóre nawet jeszcze niepełnoletnie. W większości zabrani ze szkół i pierwszych lat uniwersytetów. Najstarsza osoba w pomieszczeniu mogła mieć jakieś dwadzieścia dwa lata.

\- Cześć - usłyszeli nagle za sobą i odwrócili się w stronę, z której dochodził głos - jesteście akurat na czas. Pierwszy briefing ma się rozpocząć za niecałą godzinę.

\- Dopiero? W dokumentach napisali, że teraz.

\- Niby tak, ale jeszcze kilka osób się spóźnia. Złe warunki pogodowe w Anchorage.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi - Cath mruknęła bardziej do siebie, niż swojego rozmówcy, ale stojący obok chłopak i tak się zaśmiał.

\- Tak w ogóle, Jacob Danvers, miło mi poznać. Ten obok to mój brat, Adam. - wskazał stojącego nieopodal chłopaka o bardzo podobnej posturze.

\- Nam również. Catherine Keats i Jin Takahashi.

\- Macie ochotę na coś do jedzenia? Tam po drugiej stronie jest stół z cateringiem.

“Catering” był określeniem trochę na wyrost. W podgrzewanych bemarach znajdowała się zupa, puree ziemniaczane i klopsiki wątpliwego pochodzenia. Dodatkowo w termosach znaleźli herbatę i kawę. Nie byli jednak szczególnie wybredni, zwłaszcza po tak długiej podróży, i z przyjemnością zjedli zaserwowany lunch.

\- Organizacja na najwyższym poziomie - Jin próbował zażartować, ale Cath wiedziała, że nie jest mu do śmiechu. On też miał swoje plany na życie i na to, jak chciał spędzić swoją młodość. Z jednej strony pewnie nie zakładał, że będzie pracował dla wojska. Z drugiej jednak - wojna rządzi się swoimi prawami i nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby zignorować szansę, żeby pomóc.

\- Nie narzekaj - Cath przeżuwała klopsika i po raz kolejny wczytywała się w broszurę, którą na tym etapie znała już prawie na pamięć - zwłaszcza, że to pewnie nasza ostatnia szansa, żeby trochę odpocząć. Czuję, że niedługo zacznie się masakra.

Dyskutowali jeszcze przez chwilę, próbując trochę się odprężyć, ale obydwoje czuli dziwny ścisk w żołądku. Obce miejsce, daleko od domu, wojsko… z jednej strony powinni być do tego przyzwyczajeni, bo obydwoje trafili do londyńskiej szkoły spoza terenu Wielkiej Brytanii i od dawna nie mieszkali ze swoimi rodzinami, ale z drugiej strony to miejsce było dla nich trochę czymś kompletnie nieznanym, a trochę sennym koszmarem.

W końcu rozważania zebranych w sali dzieciaków przerwało pojawienie się marszałka Pentecosta. Wszystkie rozmowy nagle ucichły do tego stopnia, że dało się usłyszeć skrzypienie jego butów, kiedy przechodził przez pokój, aby stanąć po jego drugiej stronie. Dłonie trzymał za sobą i uważnie przyglądał się wszystkim zebranym. Cath poczuła mimowolny dreszcz. Widziała go w telewizji i czytała wywiady, których udzielał, ale nigdy nie widziała go na żywo. Samą swoją posturą wzbudzał ogromny respekt.

\- Witajcie - odezwał się po chwili, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu - jak zapewne wiecie, nazywam się Stacker Pentecost. Po pierwsze chciałem wam podziękować za to, że zdecydowaliście się do nas dołączyć. Nie będę ukrywał, że sytuacja jest dramatyczna. Na szczęście nasi najzdolniejsi inżynierowie wpadli na pomysł, który może nam pomóc przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na naszą stronę.

Cath wpatrywała się w marszałka jak zahipnotyzowana. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkała człowieka z taką charyzmą. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i zauważyła, że wszyscy pozostali wpatrywali się w niego dokładnie tak samo.

\- Jako najzdolniejsi i najbardziej obiecujący zostaliście wybrani, aby dołączyć do zespołu, który będzie pracował nad technologią, o jakiej jeszcze niedawno nikomu się nie śniło. Ostrzegam, praca nie będzie łatwa, będziecie musieli nauczyć się zupełnie inaczej wykorzystywać to, co wiecie do tej pory, a dodatkowo myśleć niekonwencjonalnie i szybko reagować na wprowadzane zmiany. Będziecie współpracować z najlepszymi inżynierami, programistami i technikami z całego świata po to, żeby zrealizować cele, które wyznaczyło nam ONZ. A to, nad czym będziecie pracować, już niedługo zobaczy cały świat.

W tym momencie Pentecost włączył ekran znajdujący się za jego plecami i wyświetlił slajd z czymś, co przypominało Cath figurki, jakimi bawiła się w dzieciństwie. Jeszcze wtedy nie dotarło do niej, co tak naprawdę będą robić. Zrozumiała to dopiero po kolejnym slajdzie, przy którym westchnęła z zaskoczenia tak głośno, że na pewno wszyscy zebrani w pokoju to usłyszeli.

\- Panie i panowie - marszałek uśmiechnął się pod nosem - przedstawiam wam pierwszy model Jaegera, którego budujemy tutaj, na wyspie Kodiak. Dzięki niemu w końcu będziemy mogli walczyć z tymi potworami jak równy z równym.

Właśnie wtedy Cath i Jin po raz pierwszy zobaczyli plan budowy gigantycznego robota o kryptonimie Brawler Yukon. 

***

Jin trafił do kwatery z chłopakiem o imieniu Bryce. Niestety, już od samego początku podejrzewał, że raczej się ze sobą nie dogadają. Chłopak był wyjątkowo małomówny, a do tego zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać, że ma współlokatora. Może to lepiej, pomyślał Jin. Będzie przynajmniej mógł bez problemu skupić się na pracy.

Podczas briefingu dowiedział się, że dołączy do zespołu programistów pracujących nad systemem operacyjnym dla Jaegerów i całym oprogramowaniem bojowym. Nie miał pojęcia, jaka jest struktura kodu i jak zaawansowane są prace nad nim, ale wiedział, z kim będzie pracował i nie potrafił ukryć ekscytacji. Andre Moran był jego idolem w zasadzie od kiedy tylko zaczął się bawić kodem. Nie spodziewał się, że go tu spotka; z drugiej strony jednak mógł to przewidzieć, skoro do pracy nad Jaegerem ściągali najlepszych.

Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, jak wielką nobilitacją była propozycja, którą otrzymał. Podejrzewał, że nigdy w życiu może się już taka nie wydarzyć. Nie dość, że będzie się uczył od samego Andre Morana, to jeszcze dodatkowo będzie pracował przy gigantycznych robotach, które nawet w prezentacji wyglądały na absolutny cud techniki. Miał wielką nadzieję, że to, co się dzieje, nie jest tylko snem.

Jin dobrze radził sobie z liczbami w zasadzie od najmłodszych lat. Rodzice bardzo chcieli, żeby został w rodzinnej Japonii, w Kioto, gdzie mógłby uczyć się w jednej z najbardziej prestiżowych placówek. On jednak uparł się na szkołę w Londynie, którą polecił mu jeden z nauczycieli. Egzaminy wstępne nie były łatwe, ale wiedział, że da radę - zwłaszcza, że to właśnie tam mógł uczyć się od najlepszych. Jego głód wiedzy sprawiał, że nigdy nie wystarczał mu tylko jeden kurs i tylko jeden przedmiot. Jeśli czymś się zainteresował, nie spoczął, póki dogłębnie tego nie poznał.

Jin i Cath przyjaźnili się w zasadzie od początku szkoły, ale to Jin był tą bardziej sympatyczną i otwartą częścią duetu. Chociaż i tak Cath była teraz bardziej znośna, niż wtedy, kiedy ją poznał. Mimo początkowo niezbyt pozytywnego nastawienia z czasem zaczęła tolerować, a potem nawet lubić jego obecność. Cieszył się z tego, bo uwielbiał z nią pracować. Miał nadzieję, że na Alasce też będą mieli ku temu okazję.

Z racji tego, że miał przed sobą ostatnie wolne godziny przed rozpoczęciem morderczej pracy, postanowił się wyspać. Po śniadaniu miał się zgłosić do budynku D, gdzie miał dokładnie poznać zakres swoich obowiązków. Obawiał się jednak, że ekscytacja nie pozwoli mu zasnąć.

***

Cath zawsze była przesadnie dojrzała jak na swój wiek. Już od najmłodszych lat wydawała się znudzona zabawami, w które angażowali się jej rówieśnicy. Zawsze w swoim świecie albo z dorosłymi, którym zadawała niewygodne pytania. Rodzice obawiali się, że może mieć problemy z komunikacją, skoro nie chce spędzać czasu z rówieśnikami. Dodatkowo bardzo często objawiał się u niej lęk separacyjny i trudno było zainteresować ją prostymi “rozpraszaczami”. Szkołę podstawową skończyła dwa lata wcześniej, niż powinna - wtedy rodzice zrozumieli, że jej umiejętności trzeba wykorzystać, zamiast się o nią obawiać. Wysłali ją do jednej z najlepszych londyńskich szkół, gdzie miała rozpocząć przygotowania do zawodu inżyniera. Mimo tego, że na miejscu zaaklimatyzowała się dość szybko, nadal martwili się o to, jak poradzi sobie sama. Ona jednak angażowała się w tyle pracy, że zupełnie nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Czasem miała wrażenie, że jej rodzice są bardziej zestresowani jej sytuacją z dala od domu, niż ona sama.

Teraz nie było inaczej. Wiedziała, że w pierwszej wolnej chwili musi zadzwonić do matki i zameldować, że wszystko w porządku. Kiedy matka dowiedziała się, że jej córka zostanie wysłana na Alaskę, żeby pracować przy tajnym wojskowym projekcie, prawie dostała zawału. Wolałaby, żeby Cath wróciła do domu i nie znajdowała się blisko tego całego konfliktu. Z drugiej strony jednak nie dało się ukryć, że umiejętności dziewczyny mogły się tam przydać. No i była to też swego rodzaju nobilitacja.

Po rozpakowaniu rzeczy w swojej kwaterze - a raczej niewielkim, dwuosobowym pokoju, który miała dzielić z dziewczyną o imieniu Gemma Prax - Cath postanowiła w końcu wykonać obiecany telefon. Wszyscy dostali nowe aparaty i nie wolno było im łączyć się z nikim za pomocą żadnych niezarejestrowanych urządzeń, co znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że odpowiednia komórka wojskowa słuchała ich wszystkich rozmów z rodzicami.

\- Cześć, mamo - powiedziała Cath, kiedy matka odebrała telefon - jestem już na miejscu. Dawno nie byłam tak zmęczona.

\- Całe szczęście - Cath nawet przez telefon usłyszała, jak mama oddycha z ulgą - już myślałam, że nigdy nie zadzwonisz. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, tak. Jutro zaczynamy od szkoleń, a potem będziemy przydzielani do zespołów.

\- Wiesz w końcu, nad czym będziecie pracować?

\- Wiem, ale nie mogę powiedzieć. Zresztą, niedługo wszystkie informacje będą publicznie dostępne. A co u was?

Porozmawiała jeszcze chwilę z mamą, po czym odłożyła telefon na stolik obok łóżka i postanowiła wziąć prysznic. Kwatera była wyposażona w niewielką łazienkę, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie była ani bardzo wygodna, ani szczególnie przestronna. W zasadzie poza dwoma łóżkami, biurkami i szafkami w surowym pokoju nie było niczego.

Podczas briefingu Pentecost dokładnie wytłumaczył, czym mają się zajmować w bazie. Podzielą ich na grupy i nauczą pracować z Jaegerami, czyli gigantycznymi maszynami, za pomocą których specjalnie wyszkoleni piloci będą walczyć z równie ogromnymi potworami nazywanymi kaiju. Nie potrafiła jeszcze do końca sobie tego wyobrazić, ale wiedziała przynajmniej, do której grupy zostanie przydzielona. J-Tech, inżynierowie, grupa C. Miała się od nich nauczyć wszystkiego, co wiedzą, a następnie pracować przynajmniej równie dobrze, jak oni.

Kiedy wyszła spod prysznica, okazało się, że jej współlokatorka jest już w pokoju. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się jeszcze młodsza od niej.

\- Cześć - uśmiechnęła się, zauważając ją w drzwiach od łazienki - jestem Gemma. Ty musisz być Catherine.

\- Dla znajomych Cath - poprawiła ją z uśmiechem - miło mi poznać.

Z krótkiej rozmowy dowiedziała się, że Gemma zajmuje się sieciami neuronowymi. Następnego dnia miała zgłosić się do doktor Caitlin Lightcap, która miała ją wdrożyć w interfejsy Jaeger-pilot. Cath spodziewała się, że technologia, którą DARPA wykorzystywała w swoich myśliwcach, zostanie jeszcze ulepszona i rozwinięta. Nie podejrzewała jednak, że będzie służyła do budowania połączeń między umysłami pilotów i gigantycznych maszyn.

\- Nie masz takiego poczucia, że to wszystko jest tak nieprawdopodobne, że nie może się dziać naprawdę? - zapytała ją Gemma po rozpakowaniu swoich rzeczy.

\- Mam - odpowiedziała jej Cath - ale tyle razy już myślałam o tym, że to wszystko tylko mi się śni, że przestałam w to wierzyć. Trzeba się po prostu dopasować.

\- Po prostu dopasować - Gemma zaśmiała się - mówisz tak, jakby to było coś łatwego.

\- Łatwego może i nie - Cath z zamyśleniem wpatrywała się w ścianę - ale na pewno koniecznego.

W głębi duszy naprawdę miała nadzieję, że plan PPDC się powiedzie. Z jednej strony pomysł z wykorzystaniem gigantycznych robotów wydawał się mieć ogromny potencjał. Z drugiej jednak pamiętała, jak kończyły się dotychczasowe próby walki z potworami, jak bardzo zaawansowane by nie były. Wtedy po raz pierwszy poczuła strach. Strach, że jeśli im się nie uda, kolejnej próby już nie będzie.


	2. Karloff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimo działania w ogromnym pośpiechu Brawler Yukon zostaje złożony w całość, a Caitlin Lightcap rozwiązuje problem Dryfu. Czy chrzest bojowy pierwszego Jaegera zakończy się sukcesem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi bohaterowie celowo nie są szczegółowo opisywani z wyglądu, bo zależy mi na tym, żeby każdy mógł sobie ich wyobrazić po swojemu i z którymś się utożsamić. Niemniej jednak zrobiłam dla nich poniższe grafiki, żeby mniej więcej pokazać, jakie mają preferencje stylistyczne. Taki bonus :)
> 
> Dziękuję najlepszemu na świecie Alkowi za korektę :*

 

 

**LUTY 2015 - ALASKA**

Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy Cath miała wrażenie, że udało jej się przespać łącznie zaledwie kilka godzin. Spodziewała się ciężkiej pracy, ale to, co faktycznie działo się w Centrum, wymykało się jakimkolwiek definicjom przemęczenia. Owszem, pracowała z najlepszymi, tak, jak chciała. Niestety najczęściej ta współpraca polegała na odwalaniu za nich czarnej roboty. Zaciskała jednak zęby i powstrzymywała się przed narzekaniem, bo chyba przez całe życie nie nauczyła się tyle, co podczas tego okresu.

Stworzenie Jaegerów wydawało jej się rewolucyjnym pomysłem – zwłaszcza, że tyle poprzednich już zawiodło. Gigantyczne pociski, napalm, metalowe kraty, a nawet specjalny kwas – wszystkie poprzednie metody zawiodły i poza stworzeniem wielkich robotów nikt nie miał obecnie bardziej realistycznego pomysłu. Pierwsza z wielkich maszyn, Brawler Yukon, już na etapie planów zrobił na Cath niej ogromne wrażenie. Projekt wydawał jej się bardzo pomysłowy i naprawdę wierzyła w to, że Jasper Schoenfeld wymyślił coś genialnego. Niestety, widziała też, co działo się w międzyczasie i miała wrażenie, że mimo ich ciężkiej pracy projekt posuwa się do przodu zbyt wolno. Zwłaszcza, że po drodze napotykali mnóstwo problemów, z którymi nikt wcześniej się nie mierzył. Nie chodziło nawet o konstrukcję - najwięcej problemów sprawiał Dryf.

Jeszcze na początku lutego razem z Gemmą rozmawiały o tym w swojej kwaterze. Dziewczyna była bardzo zestresowana. Podobno podczas prób synchronizacji obciążenie neuronów było zbyt wielkie i Adam Casey, pilot USAF, który jako pierwszy testował ten system, doznał silnego wstrząsu i niestety nie udało się go uratować. Jaeger dosłownie usmażył jego mózg.

\- A najgorsze jest to - mówiła Gemma, przeglądając wyniki wszystkich testów i szukając jakiejkolwiek wskazówki, która mogłaby ich nakierować na rozwiązanie problemu - że nie mamy pojęcia, jak zmniejszyć to obciążenie. Takie połączenie świetnie sprawdzało się przy sterowaniu myśliwcami, ale Jaeger jest na to za duży. Nie wiemy, jak znaleźć pilota o odpowiednich predyspozycjach. Caitlin obawia się, że wszystkie kolejne testy tak samo się skończą.

\- Ale wiecie, z czego to wynika? Problemem jest rozmiar?

\- Między innymi. Jaegery mają tak dużo systemów, że zarządzanie nimi wszystkimi naraz jest gigantycznym obciążeniem dla mózgu. A dodatkowo jeszcze przecież mamy podstawowe funkcje motoryczne, które też trzeba ogarniać. Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia, jak jeden człowiek ma tym wszystkim zarządzać. Obawiam się, że nasze mózgi absolutnie nie są przystosowane do takiego obciążenia. Moglibyśmy spróbować odpalać wszystkie systemy po kolei i stopniowo zwiększać zakres, z jakim pilot musiałby sobie poradzić, ale nie ma na to czasu! - Cath słyszała panikę w jej głosie. Trudno było się dziwić. Nie wiedzieli, kiedy mogą spodziewać się następnego ataku, a musieli udowodnić, że ich plan ma w ogóle rację bytu. Brawler Yukon był być albo nie być całego projektu.

\- A może to wina samej konstrukcji Mostu? Może musi lepiej filtrować bodźce?

\- Może - Gemma westchnęła i oparła głowę na dłoniach - ale nie mamy czasu, żeby to wszystko rozgrzebywać, no i ludzi też do tego nie mamy. Musimy działać na tym, co jest, i jeśli to się sprawdzi, to wtedy dopiero możemy się zabrać za kombinowanie.

Cath doskonale rozumiała jej frustrację. Inżynierowie na co dzień zmagali się głównie z kwestią wagi komponentów i używanych materiałów, ale i inne problemy piętrzyły się w dokumentacji. Ekipa silnikowców nie miała pomysłu na zabezpieczenie jądra nuklearnego, które miało zasilać całą konstrukcję. A może inaczej - pomysł owszem, był, ale nie było czasu na jego wdrożenie. Co prawda projekt kombinezonu zakładał szczątkową ochronę przed promieniowaniem, ale przez specyfikę konstrukcji receptorów kręgosłupa nie było szans na pokrycie powierzchni całego ciała. Już wtedy wiadomo było, że kombinezony będą wymagały równie ciężkiej pracy, jak całe maszyny.

Główny inżynier i pomysłodawca Brawlera, Jasper Schoenfeld, czasem doprowadzał Cath pod względem podziału obowiązków do szewskiej pasji. Rozumiała, że goni ich czas, ale nie mogła pozbyć się obawy, że Brawler rozpadnie się już podczas pierwszej walki. Razem z ekipą inżynierów pilnowała co prawda, żeby wszystkie łączenia były należycie zabezpieczone i żeby wszystkie pasma mięśniowe Jaegera były odpowiednio zasilane, ale na testy było tak mało czasu, że nie mieli pojęcia, jak całość zachowa się podczas faktycznej walki. Cath miała tylko nadzieję, że Jasper wie, co robi i że to wystarczy, żeby przekonać ONZ do przyznania PPDC większych funduszy, aby mogli dopracować maszyny do perfekcji.

W połowie lutego na Alasce pojawił się kolejny tester Mostu Neuronowego, porucznik Sergio D’Onofrio. Testy miały zacząć się praktycznie od razu. Wszyscy trochę obawiali się wyniku, ale starali się tego nie okazywać. Zwłaszcza Gemma próbowała robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Od kilku dni była poddenerwowana bardziej, niż zwykle.

Tego dnia, kiedy zaplanowano pierwszy test Dryfu dla Sergio, Cath spędzała czas z Jasperem nad dokumentacją. Kończyła przygotowywać rysunki techniczne dla prawej dłoni i kokpitu. Schoenfeld był ewidentnie nie w humorze - od kiedy Sergio pojawił się w Centrum, wiele razy się ze sobą ścinali. Cath jednak nie chciała wnikać w osobiste animozje szefa i postanowiła ignorować wszystkie złośliwości, skupiając się na pracy.

W pewnym momencie zauważyła spore poruszenie. Pracujący w hangarze mechanicy i inżynierowie oderwali się od swoich zajęć i zaczęli biec w stronę centrum dowodzenia. Wstała od biurka i podążyła za nimi wzrokiem. Czyżby kolejny test zakończył się niepowodzeniem? Poczuła w żołądku coś na kształt ciężkiej kuli lodu. Jasper bez słowa ruszył za tłumem, widocznie przewidując najgorsze. Ona również odłożyła swoje rzeczy i postanowiła pójść za nim. Jeśli faktycznie znowu się nie udało, chciała o tym wiedzieć od razu.

Jakież było jej zaskoczenie, kiedy zauważyła biegnącą w jej stronę roześmianą Gemmę. Machała do niej ręką i coś krzyczała, ale przy takiej wrzawie i z takiej odległości Cath niczego nie rozumiała. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co się właśnie stało.

\- Nie uwierzysz! - Gemma mówiła bardzo szybko, z trudem opanowując ekscytację - Caitlin podłączyła się do Brawlera razem z Sergio i udało im się zminimalizować obciążenie! Most działa! Jeśli rozdzieli się go na dwóch pilotów, to działa!

Cath była w takim szoku, że nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, chociaż miała milion pytań. Jak to się stało? Skąd ten pomysł? Czy to znaczy, że Most jest w końcu na tyle stabilny, że będzie w stanie obsłużyć Jaegera? Czyżby w końcu wykonali prawdziwie milowy krok na drodze do pełnej realizacji Programu?

W ogólnej wrzawie i radości trudno było jej się porozumieć z Gemmą i kimkolwiek w okolicy, ale kiedy dotarło do niej, że nareszcie się udało, sama nie potrafiła ukryć radości. Wyjęła z kieszeni telefon i szybko zadzwoniła do Jina, który tego dnia przebywał poza bazą.

\- Jin! - krzyknęła do słuchawki, odbiegając od wrzeszczącego tłumu - Udało się! Most działa!

W krótkiej rozmowie przekazała mu to, co usłyszała od Gemmy. Chłopak koniecznie chciał od niej potem uzyskać więcej informacji, ale i on nie próbował ukryć radości. Teraz w końcu mogli zacząć pracować na pełnych obrotach. Nareszcie byli gotowi, żeby wystawić Brawlera na ostateczną próbę.

 ***

Stacker Pentecost razem z ekipą odpowiedzialną w PPDC za public relations ustawili na godzinę szesnastą specjalną konferencję prasową. Zanim jednak spotkali się z dziennikarzami, marszałek postanowił na szybko zwołać zebranie całego personelu obecnego w bazie.

Gemma sprawdzała odczyty po udanym Dryfie między Caitlin i pułkownikiem D’Onofrio, a dodatkowo monitorowała ich funkcje życiowe, w związku z czym nie mogła się pojawić na zebraniu. Cath złapała po drodze kanapkę i udała się do głównego hangaru, w którym czekał złożony w całość Brawler Yukon. Tylko to miejsce było w stanie pomieścić wszystkich pracowników naraz.

Z daleka zauważyła resztę swojej ekipy i Jaspera, który nadal wyglądał na wyjątkowo zdenerwowanego. Postanowiła jednak nie dolewać oliwy do ognia i udała, że tego nie widzi. Nie chciała wdawać się z nim w żadne dyskusje, bo wiedziała, że potrafi być bardzo nieprzyjemny, kiedy ma zły humor. Usiadła więc obok niego na skrzyni z narzędziami i zaczęła jeść kanapkę.

\- Okropna bezmyślność - usłyszała w pewnym momencie - co ona sobie myślała? Przecież mogła zginąć razem z nim!

Nie była pewna, czy Schoenfeld mówi do siebie, czy do niej. Skupiła się wobec tego na swojej kanapce i zdecydowała, że nie będzie się odzywać, póki szef nie zwróci się do niej bezpośrednio. Pentecost miał się pojawić za pięć minut, więc istniała dość realna szansa, że nie zdąży.

Kiedy marszałek pojawił się na prowizorycznej mównicy, wszystkie rozmowy ucichły. Setki oczu zwróciły się w jego kierunku, czekając na oficjalne ogłoszenie. Cath pierwszy raz widziała, żeby na twarzy Pentecosta tańczył cień uśmiechu.

\- Moi drodzy - zaczął mówić, starając się ukryć ekscytację - jak zapewne już wiecie, dziś wielki dzień. Doktor Lightcap i porucznik D’Onofrio odnieśli wielki sukces. Udało im się osiągnąć synchronizację w Dryfie, dzięki czemu będą w stanie pilotować Brawlera Yukona. Od dzisiaj oficjalnie możemy prowadzić testy z wykorzystaniem dwóch pilotów zamiast jednego. Będziemy musieli zmodyfikować kokpit, ale nasz największy problem został chwilowo rozwiązany.

W hangarze rozległy się gromkie brawa i okrzyki. Wiedząc, że całość trzeba opracować na dwóch, a nie jednego pilota, wykonali gigantyczny krok naprzód.

\- Będziemy teraz musieli pracować ze zdwojoną siłą, ale jestem przekonany, że przy następnym ataku będziemy w stanie pokazać w stu procentach, na jak wiele nas stać. Podamy dzisiaj tę informację do wiadomości publicznej, a tymczasem oczekuję, że jak najszybciej wrócimy do dalszych prac. Panie i panowie, dzisiaj tworzymy historię!

Dało się słyszeć kolejne brawa, ale Cath nie bez zdziwienia zauważyła, że Schoenfeld wcale nie wygląda na zadowolonego. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się czymś wyjątkowo zmartwiony.

\- Keats - zwrócił się do niej, kiedy wrzawa trochę ucichła i Pentecost zszedł z mównicy - za godzinę widzę ciebie i resztę ekipy w warsztacie. Musimy zacząć prace nad modyfikacją uprzęży dla pilotów. Rzuć plany na ścianę, zanim przyjdę.

\- Tak jest - Keats zeskoczyła ze skrzyni i postanowiła bezzwłocznie się wszystkim zająć, żeby nie dawać szefowi kolejnych powodów do narzekania - wszystko będzie gotowe za godzinę.

\- No ja myślę.

Westchnęła i ruszyła do prowizorycznego biura, gdzie zwykle pracowali nad dokumentacją. Zapowiadało się ciężkie popołudnie. 

***

Gemma sprawdzała odczyty z Dryfu i nie wierzyła własnym oczom. To było przecież tak proste! Wystarczyło rozłożyć obciążenie neuronowe na dwie osoby, żeby być w stanie kontrolować maszynę. Dwa umysły złączone w jeden były w stanie bez problemu poradzić sobie z Dryfem, a dodatkowo połączone umiejętności dwóch pilotów mogły się o wiele lepiej sprawdzić w walce. Było to jednak o tyle problematyczne, że w momencie połączenia obydwaj piloci widzieli i słyszeli to, o czym myśli ten drugi. W Dryfie niczego nie dało się ukryć. Z drugiej jednak strony nie trzeba było rozmawiać, żeby działać razem.

Gemma zauważyła, że obciążenie rozkłada się tak, jakby jeden pilot kontrolował lewą półkulę, a drugi prawą. To dawało wielkie możliwości w kwestii używanej broni i opracowania stylu walki. Musiała to skonsultować z Jinem, ale spodziewała się, że i jemu pomoże to w programowaniu.

Poza bólem i zawrotami głowy ani Caitlin, ani Sergio nie odczuwali żadnych ubocznych objawów. Sprawdziła aktywność ich mózgu i nic nie wskazywało żadnych odstępstw od normy.

\- Prax - odezwała się w końcu do niej Caitlin - jak wyniki?

\- Wydaje się, że wszystko jest w porządku - odpowiedziała ostrożnie dziewczyna – wszystkie odczyty w akceptowalnych granicach. A jak wy się czujecie?

\- Dziwnie - wtrącił się Sergio - to trochę nietypowe mieć kogoś w swojej głowie.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie z Caitlin. Gemma nagle poczuła się trochę niezręcznie w tej dyskusji. Rozmawianie z jedną osobą to jedno, ale z dwoma, które w dodatku właśnie przed chwilą myślały jednym umysłem sprawiało, że Gemma czuła się jak piąte koło u wozu.

Na przestrzeni kolejnych dni dziewczyna planowała sprawdzić bardziej dokładnie, jak dwa umysły zachowują się w Dryfie. Połączeni piloci nie mieli dostępu do swoich wspomnień i wszystkich myśli. W danym momencie wiedzieli jednak doskonale, o czym myśli i co czuje osoba, do której byli podłączeni. Było to o tyle ciekawe, że na tej podstawie mogli się ze sobą bardzo dobrze zsynchronizować, ale niosło to też ryzyko skrajnego niedopasowania, jeśli ktoś będzie próbował coś podczas Dryfu ukryć.

Westchnęła. Zapowiadało się mnóstwo pracy nad stworzeniem specjalnego programu szkolenia, który pozwoli pilotom jak najlepiej się do siebie dopasować.

\- Proponuję, żebyśmy jutro spróbowali spędzić w Dryfie więcej czasu - odezwała się nagle Caitlin, wstając z leżanki i zerkając na wyświetlone na ekranie wyniki - możemy spróbować spędzić trochę czasu w Brawlerze i zobaczyć, do jakiego stopnia jesteśmy w stanie nim działać.

\- Jasne - Gemma otworzyła kalendarz testów i szybko wrzuciła Dryf z Brawlerem na następny dzień - jeśli czujecie się na siłach, to jak najbardziej.

\- Damy radę - Sergio się uśmiechnął - szczerze mówiąc, dawno tak dobrze się nie czułem.

\- Ja podobnie - Gemma słyszała w głosie Caitlin lekkie niedowierzanie - mam nadzieję, że skutki ubocznie nie pojawią się z opóźnieniem. Gemma, możesz proszę monitorować i notować wszystkie zmiany? Na wszelki wypadek założymy dzisiaj headsety i zobaczymy, czy coś się będzie działo.

\- Okej - Gemma wstała od biurka i udała się w stronę jednej z szafek, żeby wybrać odpowiedni sprzęt - tak czy siak cieszę się, że jesteście dobrej myśli.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała jej Caitlin z uśmiechem - w końcu.

***

Pentecost miał czterdzieści minut, żeby przygotować się do wystąpienia podczas konferencji prasowej. Nie lubił tego, ale wiedział, że nie mają wyboru. Projekt to jedno, ogólnoświatowa aprobata to coś zupełnie innego. Wiedział, że muszą się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony, żeby opinia publiczna zaczęła im kibicować. Samo pokonanie potwora nie wystarczy - muszą od samego początku pokazywać się jako zwycięzcy i profesjonaliści, którzy doskonale wiedzą, co robią. Nawet, jeśli to nie do końca prawda i przynajmniej póki co działają trochę po omacku.

Otworzył szafę w swojej kwaterze i wybrał jeden z ciemnych garniturów, które kupił specjalnie na podobne okazje. Przebrał się i dopilnował, żeby wszystkie odznaczenia były dobrze widoczne. Jeśli ma być twarzą tego projektu, nie może pozwolić sobie na wpadki i musi stosować wszystkie możliwe triki, które pomogą mu budzić respekt.

Wziął do ręki tablet z przemówieniem, które miał tego dnia wygłosić, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Jeszcze zanim spojrzał na ekran wiedział, że to ktoś z ONZ.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział, odbierając telefon.

\- Być może nawet bardzo dobry - usłyszał w słuchawce - doszły nas słuchy, że udało wam się potwierdzić zasadność wykorzystania technologii… jak wy go nazywacie… Dryfu?

\- Za godzinę mamy konferencję prasową w tej sprawie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że w najbliższych dniach PPDC prześle nam szczegółowy raport.

\- Oczywiście. W tydzień będzie u Pana na biurku. Jutro przeprowadzamy jeszcze ostateczny test.

\- Proszę pamiętać, że jeśli plan faktycznie się powiedzie, znacznie zwiększymy wasze fundusze. Ustaliliśmy z pozostałymi krajami członkowskimi, że po kilku zmianach w budżecie będziemy w stanie dać wam więcej, niż planowaliśmy.

Tego Pentecost się nie spodziewał. Myślał, że będą musieli walczyć o każdego dolara, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniósł na początku. Czyżby to znaczyło, że faktycznie nie ma innej alternatywy? Czyżby desperacja ONZ była tak wielka, że w PPDC widzieli ostatnią szansę na obronę ludzkości?

\- Dziękuję. Nie zawiedziemy oczekiwań.

\- Do usłyszenia. Z niecierpliwością czekamy na konferencję.

\- Do usłyszenia.

Przebieg tej rozmowy bardzo zaskoczył Pentecosta. Wiedział, że nie tylko PPDC pracowało nad propozycją rozwiązania konfliktu i że wiele pomysłów prywatnych przedsiębiorców również walczyło o dofinansowanie, dlatego tak intensywnie pracowali nad tym, żeby pokazać, na co ich stać. Jeśli jednak ONZ decyduje się na taki krok i śledzi ich poczynania tak uważnie, to istnieje spora szansa, że już podjęli decyzję i jeśli tylko Brawler Yukon nie zawiedzie, program budowy Jaegerów będzie mógł ruszyć pełną parą.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To istotnie mógł być bardzo dobry dzień.

***

**KWIECIEŃ 2015, ALASKA**

Cath obudziła się zdecydowanie za późno. Poprzedniego dnia pracowała prawie do trzeciej nad ranem, bo nadal mieli problem z kombinezonami. Warstwa, którą roboczo nazywali “zbroją”, nie była na szczęście aż tak wymagająca. Najwięcej problemów sprawiało umiejscowienie czujników w kombinezonie obwodowym, który znajdował się pod nią. Wszystkie elektrody i czujniki musiały być dokładnie dopasowane do ciała pilota, bo inaczej nie przewodziły odpowiednich sygnałów. Podczas kilku testów mieli problemy z przewodzeniem, a żel przekaźnikowy wsiąkał w materiał, co denerwowało pilotów. Pracowała z jednym z chemików, którzy próbowali zsyntetyzować inną substancję, która będzie mniej klejąca i nie będzie wymagała półgodzinnej wizyty pod prysznicem po zdjęciu kombinezonu, ale niestety nie udało im się niczego na szybko wymyślić.

Wpadła do gabinetu Schoenfelda dobre pół godziny po czasie. Spodziewała się sporej połajanki i przynajmniej kilkunastu wyrzutów. Szef nie znosił, kiedy ktoś się spóźniał, zwłaszcza w momencie, kiedy mieli tyle pracy. Sam zawsze pojawiał się w umówionym miejscu co do minuty. Cath też nie znosiła się spóźniać, ale tego dnia najwyraźniej po prostu potrzebowała tych dodatkowych trzydziestu minut snu i jej organizm zadecydował za nią.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, Schoenfeld nie skomentował jej spóźnienia. Siedział przy biurku, trzymając nogi na blacie, i palił papierosa. Coś ewidentnie było nie w porządku.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziała niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać - szefie, wszystko w porządku?

Powoli odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Wyglądał, jakby tej nocy w ogóle nie spał.

\- Nie, Keats - westchnął - nic nie jest w porządku.

Pierwszy raz widziała go w takim stanie. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagować. Mimo tego, że nie był szczególnie sympatycznym człowiekiem, było jej przykro widzieć go aż tak zmęczonego.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Poza tym, że zawiodłem na całej linii, to nie, nic się nie stało.

Zatkało ją. O czym on w ogóle mówił? Przecież niedawno osiągnęli ogromny sukces, a ich projekt świetnie się rozwijał. Dlaczego wobec tego uważał, że zawiódł?

\- Nie rozumiem - tylko na taką odpowiedź wpadła w tamtym momencie.

\- No bo jak miałabyś rozumieć - westchnął - jesteś jeszcze młoda, całe życie masz przed sobą. A ja? Straciłem najpierw żonę, a potem kobietę, którą kochałem. Co mi wobec tego po Jaegerach, skoro nie mam dla kogo i po co walczyć? Po co ty to wszystko robisz, Cath? Dlaczego zgodziłaś się dołączyć do programu?

Nie wiedziała, co powinna odpowiedzieć. Wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że może jej pobudki są odrobinę zbyt egoistyczne. Nie czuła, że walczy, żeby kogoś chronić. Jej rodzina była daleko od tego wszystkiego i chociaż kaiju były potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla całego świata, to póki co Europa była względnie bezpieczna. Może dlatego czuła raczej, że jej celem jest nauczyć się więcej i pracować przy najbardziej ambitnym projekcie w historii ludzkości, a nie chronić tych, na których jej zależy. Co jeśli okaże się, że to nie wystarczy?

\- No właśnie - kontynuował Schoenfeld - nie wiesz. I ja też nie wiem. Robienie tego wszystkiego dla siebie to chyba trochę za mało. I tak sobie myślę, że nie umiałbym się zdobyć na taki gest jak Caitlin. Była gotowa poświęcić własne życie, żeby ratować Sergio, rozumiesz? Ani przez moment nie pomyślała o sobie. I dzięki temu rozwiązała największą zagadkę Dryfu. Ja podejrzewam, że nie potrafiłbym się tak zachować.

Cath słyszała plotki na temat tego, że Caitlin i Schoenfeld mieli kiedyś romans. To jednak podobno były dawne dzieje. Czyżby to ona była drugą kobietą, o której opowiadał? Do tej pory myślała, że to tylko takie gadanie, ale może to jednak była prawda. W końcu plotki nie biorą się znikąd.

\- Szefie… - zaczęła coś mówić, ale wpadł jej w słowo.

\- Dobra, koniec tych rzewnych pogaduszek - Jasper zgasił papierosa w popielniczce i wstał z krzesła - do roboty. Musimy najpóźniej do jutra ogarnąć te kombinezony, bo mi się te punkty styku nie zgadzają.

Cath kiwnęła głową i w sumie z ulgą zajęła się przerwaną pracą. Może i jej szef nie był najbardziej sympatyczną osobą, jaką spotkała w swoim życiu, ale miała wrażenie, że teraz trochę lepiej go rozumie. Kto wie, może z czasem będzie im się pracowało razem dużo lepiej.

***

Stacker Pentecost popijał kawę i przeglądał ostatnie raporty. Im więcej czasu mijało od ataku ostatniego kaiju, tym bardziej był niespokojny. Wszyscy zresztą mieli nerwy napięte jak postronki i byli coraz bardziej poddenerwowani. Póki co ataków było zbyt mało, żeby zdążyli zaobserwować w pojawieniu się potworów jakiś wzorzec. Byli więc skazani na to nadzwyczaj nerwowe oczekiwanie. Mieli co prawda system wczesnego ostrzegania, kiedy w Wyłomie pojawiały się jakieś aktywności, ale najczęściej działo się to dopiero na dwie, trzy godziny przed atakiem kaiju.

Mimo ogólnego poddenerwowania marszałek musiał przyznać, że jest bardzo zadowolony z rekrutów, których ściągnęli na Alaskę. Chociaż w większości byli bardzo młodzi, ich pomoc zarówno podczas pracy z Jaegerem, jak i Dryfem okazała się nieoceniona. Miał nadzieję, że w skali mniej więcej dwóch lat będą w stanie pracować samodzielnie, co pozwoli PPDC szybko się rozwijać. Jeśli oczywiście Brawler Yukon się sprawdzi i nie okaże się, że cały czas gonili za mrzonką, która nie ma szans zostać zrealizowana. Starał się nie myśleć o takim scenariuszu, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie mógł go również całkowicie wykluczyć. Tak samo jak na sukces musiał być przygotowany na to, że po wielkiej próbie będzie mógł pakować się do domu w niesławie.

Z raportów wynikało, że wszystkie systemy bojowe są sprawne, a wyposażenie Brawlera w pełni przetestowane. Przez ostatnie kilka dni próbowali zmodyfikować jedno z ramion w taki sposób, aby zmieścić tam większą wyrzutnię rakiet, niemniej jednak to była już praca ponad podstawowy program. Jeśli natomiast chodziło o Dryf, Caitlin i Sergio nie osiągnęli co prawda stuprocentowej synchronizacji, ale wzrastała systematycznie i obecnie była na poziomie mniej więcej osiemdziesięciu procent. Jak na pierwsze próby był to całkiem niezły wynik. Zresztą, póki co i tak nie było pewności, że w ogóle da się osiągnąć sto procent. Pojawiało się przy okazji kilka skutków ubocznych, nad którymi będą musieli się pochylić - zwłaszcza, jeśli mieli angażować kolejnych pilotów - ale nie było to nic na tyle poważnego, żeby zagrozić całej operacji. Wszystko zdawało się być na dobrej drodze i Pentecost miał nadzieję, że w przeciągu tygodnia uda im się zakończyć wszystkie testy i będą gotowi na ewentualne starcie.

Niestety, kolejny kaiju nie dał im tyle czasu.

Dźwięk alarmu rozległ się niespodziewanie, zagłuszając codzienne hałasy w Centrum. Stacker zauważył ludzi biegających w tę i z powrotem z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzach. Mieli zaledwie dwie, może trzy godziny, zanim bestia dotrze do lądu i zacznie siać spustoszenie. Musieli działać szybko i zdecydowanie. Nie było miejsca na pomyłkę.

\- Kaiju w Wyłomie! - rozległo się z głośników krótko po tym, jak ucichł dźwięk alarmu - wszyscy na stanowiska! Operatorzy na mostek! J-Tech do strefy zrzutu! Kryptonim: Karloff!

Marszałek odstawił kubek z kawą, wyrównał klapy marynarki i ruszył przed siebie. Czas, żeby zabrał się za to, w czym zawsze był najlepszy - zarządzanie kryzysowe.

***

Cath nie przypominała sobie, żeby zdarzyło jej się wcześniej tak szybko biec. Po drodze starała się założyć na ucho specjalną słuchawkę, ale na zakręcie przy hangarze wpadła w poślizg i miała wrażenie, że zaraz rozbije się na ścianie; na szczęście w ostatniej chwili udało jej się wyhamować.

Spokojnie, powtarzała sobie w myślach. Przygotowywaliśmy się do tego. Przećwiczyliśmy to kilkanaście razy. Rób swoje, a będzie dobrze.

\- Keats! Gdzie ty jesteś, do cholery?! - usłyszała nagle w słuchawce głos Schoenfelda. Wzdrygnęła się, ale szybko opanowała emocje. Nie było na nie czasu.

\- Będę za minutę! - krzyknęła, mając wrażenie, że przez wrzawę dookoła Jasper jej nie słyszy - Jest już Caitlin i Sergio?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale kombinezony nie są gotowe! Rusz dupę!

Na szczęście Cath oszczędzono kolejnych przekleństw, bo właśnie wbiegła na platformę w strefie zrzutu. Mechanicy przynieśli kombinezony, ale już z daleka widziała, że coś jest z nimi nie tak.

\- Doskonale - mruknęła do siebie, sprawdzając wszystkie punkty styku - jak się dowiem, kto nie zamknął obwodów po ostatnich testach, to chyba zabiję.

\- Nie zabijesz - usłyszała za sobą Jaspera - tylko ogarniesz. Ja muszę sprawdzić przyrządy sterujące, więc na jednej nodze!

Niewiele myśląc Cath zdjęła bluzę (mimo dość chłodnej temperatury w bazie właśnie poczuła, że robi jej się gorąco), założyła specjalne rękawiczki i rozłożyła kombinezony na równej powierzchni. Lewa noga kombinezonu Caitlin i prawe ramię Sergio były przeciążone. Chyba po raz pierwszy udało jej się wymienić obwód poniżej minuty. Zakleiła punkty styku, wyrównała materiał, sprawdziła przewodniki i w zasadzie wyrobiła się w ostatniej chwili, bo Caitlin i Sergio pojawili się właśnie na platformie.

\- To co, kopiemy dupska potworom? - Sergio starał się zażartować, ale uśmiechał się tak samo nerwowo, jak Caitlin. Dla nich również to była pierwsza i najważniejsza próba.

Cath bez słowa pomogła im założyć kombinezony i z ulgą zauważyła, że punkty styku przesyłają sygnały dokładnie tak, jak powinny. Na pierwszą warstwę założyli zbroję, a potem wpięli w nią specjalny kręgosłup, który poza byciem ośrodkiem dla układu ruchu Jaegera działał również częściowo jako centryfuga dla żelu przekaźnikowego. Chemikom udało się odrobinę ulepszyć skład żelu, ale niestety w dalszym ciągu piloci będą skazani na przesiąkanie kombinezonu. Z czasem pewnie to rozgryzą, ale teraz mieli na głowie poważniejsze problemy; to tak naprawdę była tylko kwestia komfortu, a nie sprawności systemu.

Kiedy Caitlin i Jasper założyli zbroje oraz hełmy i stanęli w środku kokpitu, po czym wpięli ciężkie buty w specjalną uprząż, rola Cath chwilowo się skończyła. Kątem oka zauważyła Gemmę, która krzyczała do mechaników.

\- Z drogi, z drogi! - poganiała ich, ustawiając się przy konsolecie - zrzucajmy ich szybko, bo muszę otworzyć Most!

J-Tech i pozostały personel wybiegli z kokpitu, który został opuszczony na ogromne cielsko Brawlera. Cath nie mogła uwierzyć, że to już ten moment. Ostateczny test, sprawdzian wszystkiego, co zrobili przez ostatnie miesiące. Z jednej strony trudno jej było ukryć ekscytację.

Z drugiej była _przerażona_.

\- Ukłon Neuronowy za trzy, dwa, jeden…! - dobiegał do niej głos Gemmy i widziała, że dziewczyna stoi obok, ale miała wrażenie, że wszystko dzieje się poza nią, jakby chwilowo oddzieliła się od swojego ciała - Mamy Dryf! Synchronizacja siedemdziesiąt pięć procent, stabilnie!

Brawler Yukon został podczepiony do sześciu specjalnych śmigłowców, które wyniosły go z hangaru. Cath i wszyscy pozostali zwrócili się w stronę ogromnego ekranu, gdzie było widać obrazy z kamer zamontowanych na kilku śmigłowcach zwiadowczych. Mniejszy ekran obok pokazywał bieżące wiadomości.

\- Keats! - Cath prawie podskoczyła na dźwięk głosu Schoenfelda w słuchawce - Na mostek! Szybko!

Odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła w stronę mostka. Miała wrażenie, że słyszy w głowie tylko szybkie bicie swojego serca. Próbowała się na nim skupić, żeby nie zwariować. Zwłaszcza, kiedy rzuciła okiem na ekran i zauważyła, z czym przyjdzie się zmierzyć Caitlin i Sergio.

Ogromny potwór był już u wybrzeża Vancouver i rozwalał pancerniki jednym ruchem potężnego ramienia. Poruszał się na dwóch nogach i miał wyciągniętą do góry czaszkę, co nadawało mu jeszcze bardziej złowieszczego wyglądu. Błękitne oczy błyszczały jasną poświatą, a półotwarta gęba wyglądała z daleka jak ogromna czarna dziura. Jakby tego było mało, zakończona tępym kolcem spiczasta broda przywodziła na myśl golemy, które dziewczyna widziała w kreskówkach w dzieciństwie.

To ten moment, pomyślała. Ten moment, kiedy potwory, których baliśmy się jako dzieci, przychodzą w końcu nas dopaść.

Nie pamięta, jak znalazła się na mostku, ale usiadła na miejscu, które wskazał jej Schoenfeld. Znalazła się przy panelu tuż za Pentecostem, który śledził transmisje z kamer.

\- Kaiju jest w Vancouver. Powtarzam, Karloff wdarł się do miasta - Pentecost mówił do mikrofonu i dopiero wtedy Cath uświadomiła sobie, że marszałek rozmawia z załogą Brawlera.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu za 60 sekund - Cath usłyszała głos Sergio - wszystkie systemy sprawne, Most Neuronowy się trzyma, bez odchyleń. Dopadniemy tego skurwiela, szefie.

Schoenfeld śledził wszystkie odczyty, przełączając się między kilkoma różnymi ekranami. Cath była w szoku, że jest w stanie wszystko przeanalizować w tak krótkim czasie. Wiedziała, że jest geniuszem w swoim zawodzie, ale rzadko miała okazję w taki sposób obserwować go przy pracy.

\- Uwaga, zrzut!

Na jednym z ekranów Cath zauważyła, że śmigłowce zrzuciły Brawlera jakieś dwieście metrów od kaiju. Potwór wyraźnie zainteresował się gigantycznym robotem. Ruszył powoli w jego stronę, jeszcze bardziej rozdziawiając gębę i biorąc gigantyczny zamach jedną z długich łap. Brawler uchylił się w ostatniej chwili. Schoenfeld się uśmiechnął.

\- Dobra robota, Brawler! - Pentecost krzyczał do słuchawki - A teraz prawy sierpowy!

Gigantyczne prawe ramię Brawlera spadło na kaiju z ogromną siłą. Głowa potwora odskoczyła w bok, a on sam - wyraźnie zdezorientowany - wpatrywał się w robota, nie pojmując wyraźnie, co się właściwie stało.

\- Dostał! - w słuchawce odezwała się Caitlin - Kto ma ochotę na szaszłyki?

Piloci aktywowali wysuwane ostrza w obydwu ramionach i jednym szybkim zamachem odcięli jedną z łap kaiju. Potwór ryknął przeraźliwie. Wtedy chyba zdał sobie sprawę z powagi zagrożenia i zrozumiał, że musi się ostro postawić.

Jego kolejny cios był lepiej wymierzony i posłał Brawlera między budynki. Caitlin i Sergio nie spodziewali się tak mocnego uderzenia. Ponieważ nie zdążyli schować ostrzy, jedno uległo awarii i lewe ramię całkowicie straciło zasilanie.

\- Przekierowuję - Cath zadziałała automatycznie, nie myśląc; w takich sytuacjach tylko instynkt mógł się sprawdzić - pięćdziesiąt procent w prawym ramieniu i pięćdziesiąt w lewym. Ograniczona mobilność.

\- Słyszeliście? - zapytał Pentecost, zwracając się do pilotów, którzy właśnie podnosili się po upadku.

\- Jasne - odezwał się Sergio - drugi raz nie damy się tak zaskoczyć.

Faktycznie, kolejnego uderzenia udało im się uniknąć. Może i mieli mniej mocy w ramionach, ale byli w stanie sobie z tym poradzć. Wypuścili cztery pociski, z czego trzy trafiły potwora w klatkę piersiową. Zanim zdążył się pozbierać i zorientować, co się dzieje, Brawler był już przy nim i dosłownie rozerwał go na dwie części. Obie upadły wśród zgliszczy na przedmieściach. Przez chwilę na linii panowała cisza; na mostku było słychać tylko miarowy oddech pilotów i chrzęst metalu, kiedy przyjmowali ponownie wyprostowaną pozycję. Ale Pentecost już wiedział.

Udało się. Brawler Yukon zwyciężył.

\- Marszałku Pentecost - odezwał się nagle Sergio - cel zlikwidowany. Meldujemy wykonanie zadania.

\- Dobra robota, piloci. Wracajcie do domu.

Kiedy Stacker odwrócił się do wszystkich obecnych na mostku, nawet nie próbował ukryć swojej radości. Na jego ustach powoli wykwitł delikatny uśmiech.

\- Cały świat właśnie zobaczył, że nie jesteśmy już bezbronni - powiedział, zerkając na ekrany, na których można było zobaczyć pozostałości po kaiju i relacje z walki w materiałach wiadomości na całym świecie - udało się. Gratuluję wam i dziękuję.

Sięgnął po mikrofon i przełączył transmisję na hangar. Takich wiadomości nie trzyma się długo w tajemnicy.

\- Zwyciężyliśmy! - krzyknął z radością - Pokonaliśmy kaiju i pokazaliśmy, kto tu rządzi! Dzisiaj ogłaszam dzień świętowania!

Cath usłyszała jeszcze wrzawę i ogrom braw, jakie wywołały słowa marszałka, a potem poczuła, że jest wyczerpana. Wcale nie miała ochoty imprezować. Miała ochotę się w końcu _wyspać_.

Wtedy poczuła, że ktoś chwyta ją za ramię. Odwróciła się. Schoenfeld. Do tego uśmiechnięty Schoenfeld.

\- Świetna robota, młoda - powiedział. Nie wierzyła własnym uszom. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że będą z ciebie ludzie.

Dopiero wtedy to poczuła. To ciepło i radość gdzieś na wysokości żołądka. Udało im się, zdali najważniejszy test, jaki czekał ten projekt. Szaleńcza praca przez ostatnie pół roku się opłaciła. W końcu mieli sposób na to, żeby walczyć z kaiju jak równy z równym.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała, również się uśmiechając - to dlatego, że mam dobrego nauczyciela.

\- Weź przestań. Zarumienię się.

\- Naprawdę!

Cały stres powoli zaczął z niej schodzić i w końcu zaczęła się rozluźniać. W tym momencie poczuła, że żaden kaiju już ich nie zaskoczy. Chcą niszczyć ich planetę? Niech tylko spróbują. Tym razem postawią się o wiele bardziej stanowczo.

PPDC w końcu miało sposób na to, żeby walczyć z huraganem.


	3. Onibaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podczas pobytu w rosyjskiej bazie i pracy nad Cherno Alpha Jin przeżywa osobistą tragedię, kiedy Onibaba atakuje i niszczy Tokio. Na szczęście na miejscu jest Sasza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na moment przenosimy akcję do Rosji, żeby zobaczyć, co dzieje się u Jina i Kaidonowskich. Mój headcanon jest taki, że Kaidonowscy to w głębi duszy bardzo ciepłe i miłe małżeństwo - nawet mimo swojej dość chłodnej aparycji ;)

**15 MAJA 2016, ROSJA**

Gdyby ktoś zapytał Jina, czy woli mróz na Alasce, czy na Syberii, chyba jednak wybrałby Alaskę.

Nie chodziło zresztą tylko o temperaturę. Nie znał rosyjskiego, a zanim się nauczy, minie pewnie dużo czasu. Z angielskim u zatrudnionych w bazie Rosjan też nie było zbyt dobrze. W większości porozumiewali się więc na migi lub za pomocą karteczek z rysunkami, jak dzieci w przedszkolu.

Niemniej jednak praca z Andre Moranem była na tyle satysfakcjonująca, że starał się tym nie przejmować i w większości przypadków faktycznie mu się to udawało. Zwłaszcza, że Andre znał rosyjski bardzo dobrze i czasem ratował Jina przed stresującymi konwersacjami.

Udany chrzest bojowy Brawlera Yukona przyniósł bardzo wymierne skutki - ONZ potężnie dofinansowało projekt i w ciągu roku powstało kilka kolejnych Jaegerów, które wymagały ciągłej obsługi. Na Alasce dodatkowo powstał ośrodek szkoleniowy dla pilotów i Cath donosiła, że w programie pojawiało się mnóstwo kandydatów. W Centrum wszyscy pracowali w pocie czoła, żeby stworzyć usprawnienia dla kolejnych wersji Jaegerów. Zdaniem Jina jednak póki co żaden nie mógł równać się z tym, przy którym pracował w Rosji - Cherno Alpha.

Pierwszy z rosyjskich Jaegerów został zaprojektowany z myślą o walce w niezwykle trudnych warunkach. Podczas produkcji wykorzystano specjalne stopy metali, które miały być odporne na największe wahania temperatury. Początkowo Jin nie był pewny, czy duża waga i niewielka zwrotność Cherno nie będzie jego poważną wadą, ale okazało się, że dają mnóstwo innych możliwości. Dzięki tej wadze każde uderzenie Jaegera miało nieporównywalnie większą moc, a specjalnie skonstruowane pięści pozwalały dodatkowo na posłanie w cielsko kaiju ogromnego ładunku elektrycznego. Pisanie oprogramowania dla tej konstrukcji było dla Jina i Andre sporym wyzwaniem, głównie przez to, że bazowało na innym języku, niż w przypadku pozostałych Jaegerów, ale z drugiej strony dawało mnóstwo możliwości na przetestowanie komponentów specyficznych dla Cherno.

\- Pamiętaj, że musimy się skupić na mowie ciała - mówił Andre, rozpisując zadania dla Jina - każdy ruch musi mieć oparcie w kodzie źródłowym. Mamy tutaj cewki Tesli i musimy być pewni, że system je dobrze obsłuży. Wszystko opieramy na ciosach bokserskich i wrestlingowych.

Analizowali setki nagrań z walk bokserskich, żeby dopasować pasma mięśniowe do konkretnych ruchów. Na szczęście w Cherno wszystkie włókna były na tyle elastyczne, żeby wykonywać mocne ciosy i chociaż rozbieg zajmował trochę czasu, gigantyczne wstrząsy przy uderzeniach często przenosiły się na podłoże, na którym stał Jaeger. Przy odpowiednim wykorzystaniu nawet to mogło stanowić dużą przewagę w walce.

Praca była żmudna, bo każdy ruch i wykorzystanie każdej broni należało opisać odpowiednim kodem, żeby interfejs ruchowy dobrze je zidentyfikował po połączeniu z Dryfem. Wiele razy musieli zaczynać od początku tylko dlatego, że nie dopasowali obliczeń do konkretnego pasma mięśniowego. Jin miał nadzieję, że Cath i ekipa inżynierów rozwiążą kiedyś ten problem, a przynajmniej ujednolicą sposób zasilania poszczególnych typów pasm, bo takie działanie po omacku kosztowało ich mnóstwo czasu.

Wykorzystanie cewek Tesli również świetnie się sprawdzało w przypadku Cherno. Nawet chwilowe ogłuszenie kaiju silnym ładunkiem pozwalało na wyprowadzenie mocnego uderzenia, które dobrze wycelowane potrafiło dosłownie zmiażdżyć czaszkę potwora. Dodatkowe cylindry parowe w ramionach również pomagały w stworzeniu silnego wstrząsu.

Jina co prawda nie było już na miejscu, kiedy PPDC powołało do życia akademię, ale cały czas dostawał informacje o tym, co dzieje się w centrali. Dodatkowe fundusze przyznane projektowi przez ONZ pozwoliły na rozbudowanie infrastruktury, zatrudnienie nowego personelu i wdrożenie programu szkoleniowego. Oczywiście forma szkoleń cały czas ewoluowała, niemniej jednak od czasu, kiedy Caitlin i Sergio przez przypadek osiągnęli synchronizację w Dryfie, bardzo wiele aspektów działania Jaegerów udało się usystematyzować. Cath narzekała tylko w mailach na to, że Schoenfeld zrzuca na nią coraz więcej bieżącej roboty, a sam skupia się na szkoleniu kadetów.

Pod koniec poprzedniego roku marszałek Pentecost został jednym z pilotów nowych Jaegerów zbudowanych na wzór Brawlera Yukona. Wszystkie kolejne konstrukcje były ulepszone względem pierwszego modelu, ale Jin czuł, że przed nimi nadal długa droga. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o odpowiednie zabezpieczenie pilotów przed radioaktywnym promieniowaniem rdzenia. Inżynierowie intensywnie pracowali nad bardziej sprawnymi osłonami, ale jeszcze żaden z nowych projektów nie przeszedł testów na tyle pomyślnie, żeby można było go zaimplementować w masowej produkcji.

Z rozmyślań wyrwała Jina dłoń, którą nagle poczuł na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się, zaskoczony, i zauważył za sobą jednego z pilotów Cherno Alpha, Aleksisa.

\- Cześć, młody - odezwał się mężczyzna - widziałeś Saszę? Nie odpowiada na telefony, a zaraz mamy mieć testy.

\- Niestety nie - odpowiedział Jin - ale możemy spróbować ją wywołać.

\- Będę wdzięczny.

Aleksis i Sasza Kaidonowscy, młode rosyjskie małżeństwo, byli wcześniej strażnikami w syberyjskim więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze. Świetnie wyszkoleni przez wojsko i bardzo zdeterminowani wydawali się być idealnymi kandydatami na pilotów. Póki co to właśnie do nich należał rekord świata w synchronizacji w Dryfie - udało im się wytrzymać osiemnaście godzin przy stuprocentowej synchronizacji. Mało której parze pilotów udało się osiągnąć nawet jedną trzecią tego czasu.

Jin bardzo lubił Aleksisa i Saszę. Mimo tego, że mieli trochę przerażającą aparycję i dość surowe wyrazy twarzy, traktowali go trochę jak młodszego brata. Miało to jednak również swoje minusy. Jin nieszczególnie przepadał za mocnym alkoholem, a Aleksis nie przepuścił żadnej okazji do świętowania, podczas której mógłby podsunąć chłopakowi pod nos kieliszek wódki. Cóż, przynajmniej działała rozgrzewająco, co wydawało się zbawienne w rosyjskiej bazie.

Sasza trochę matkowała Jinowi, ale nieszczególnie mu to przeszkadzało. To paradoksalnie dzięki niej i Aleksisowi czuł się w Rosji trochę jak w domu. Nawet, a może zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Sasza dopytywała, czy na pewno zjadł odpowiednie śniadanie i czy pamiętał, żeby odpowiednio ciepło się ubierać.

Czekając na Saszę, Aleksis usiadł przy biurku i podsunął chłopakowi pod nos bliżej niezidentyfikowaną czarkę.

\- Aleksis, nie będę pił alkoholu podczas pracy.

\- To nie alkohol, młody, tylko herbata. Za kogo ty mnie masz?

Jin odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem i z wdzięcznością przyjął czarkę herbaty. Była mocna, ale przynajmniej trochę go rozgrzała. Nadal jednak podchodził nieufnie do napojów serwowanych przez Aleksisa i przed wypiciem sprawdził, czy herbata nie jest czasem z wkładką.

Sasza pojawiła się w centrum kilka minut później; po jej zaczerwienionej twarzy i ręczniku przewieszonym przez ramię Jin wywnioskował, że była na siłowni.

\- Cześć, Sasza - powiedział, sięgając po tablet - gotowi na test nowych ciosów? Oprogramowaliśmy dzisiaj dwa, dobrze byłoby je sprawdzić.

\- Jasne - odpowiedziała kobieta, całując męża w czoło na powitanie - przebiorę się i możemy zaczynać.

Swoją posturą zarówno Sasza, jak i Aleksis budzili ogromny respekt. Ich siła była widoczna już z daleka, a ponadto trzymali się bardzo prosto, jakby patrząc na wszystkich z góry. Jin podejrzewał, że to naleciałości z czasów pracy w więzieniu, bo ich charaktery zupełnie nie odzwierciedlały wyglądu. Byli niezwykle sympatyczni, choć łatwo wpadali w zniecierpliwienie i czasem nie do końca odpowiadało mu ich poczucie humoru.

Po założeniu kombinezonów i zbroi Kaidonowscy ustawili się w symulatorze. Na tym etapie Jin nie chciał jeszcze testować nowego oprogramowania w faktycznym Jaegerze. Poza tym, umieszczanie pilotów w Cherno samo w sobie było wyzwaniem - przez specyficzną konstrukcję kokpit nie był umieszczony w głowie robota, a w jego klatce piersiowej. Z jednej strony wymagało to większych nakładów pracy przy zakładaniu uprzęży, ale z drugiej - piloci byli chronieni przed niebezpieczeństwem o wiele lepiej, niż w przypadku standardowego rozwiązania. Jin podejrzewał jednak, że przez swoje skomplikowanie nie będzie ono wdrażane w kolejnych modelach Jaegerów.

Podczas testów Kaidonowscy działali bardzo sprawnie, nie tracąc czasu i energii na niepotrzebne ruchy. Przy każdym teście Jin coraz lepiej rozumiał, dlaczego to właśnie oni idealnie nadawali się na pilotów Cherno. Dyscyplina i precyzja, z jaką działali, była czymś niespotykanym. Przy tym systemie operacyjnym i mowie ciała wydawali się wręcz idealnym wyborem. Zwłaszcza, że byli tak skoncentrowani na swoich działaniach, że absolutnie nic nie było w stanie ich rozproszyć i zaburzyć synchronizacji w Dryfie.

Pilotowanie Cherno mogło być sporym wyzwaniem, ale nie dla Kaidonowskich. Mimo tego, że test bazował tylko na podstawowych ruchach, doskonale widać było, że Rosjanie są stworzeni dla tej maszyny. Każdy cios, każde pchnięcie i każdy unik wykonywali z taką dokładnością, że nieprawdopodobnym wydawało się, żeby Jaeger o gabarytach Cherno był w ogóle w stanie się tak poruszać. Podążali dokładnie za ścieżkami wytyczonymi przez programowanie i bardzo szybko przyswajali wszystkie nowe ruchy. Potrafili też świetnie łączyć je w przeróżne mordercze kombinacje.

Po zakończonych testach Kaidonowscy udali się do szatni, a Jin szybko podsumował wyniki w specjalnym skoroszycie i wyłączył komputer. Była niedziela, czyli jego ulubiony dzień tygodnia. W każde niedzielne popołudnie wszyscy pracownicy rosyjskiej bazy spotykali się w stołówce, gdzie serwowano smaczny obiad i specjalnie przygotowany deser, a dodatkowo na jednym z wielkich ekranów puszczano film lub jakiś program rozrywkowy. Jin z niecierpliwością czekał na te dni; bardzo się wtedy odprężał, a do tego miła, domowa atmosfera pomagała mu na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, co się dzieje na świecie. W zasadzie wszyscy z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali tych dni; pozwalały oderwać się od rzeczywistości i przynajmniej przez chwilę udawać, że są po prostu dobrymi znajomymi, a nie grupą desperatów walczącą z gigantycznymi potworami, które chcą zniszczyć naszą planetę.

Kiedy Jin znalazł się w stołówce, Andre siedział już przy jednym ze stołów i energicznie do niego machał. Kiedy chłopak usiadł na jednej z ław, Andre podał mu koszyk z pieczywem.

\- Dzisiaj same dobroci - uśmiechnął się, nalewając sobie i Jinowi herbaty z dużego dzbanka - pielmieni, bliny z łososiem, pierogi… żyć, nie umierać! A do tego na deser mamy prawdziwe pierniki!

W istocie, stoły zdawały się wręcz uginać pod aromatycznymi potrawami. Jin musiał przyznać, że kuchnia rosyjska bardzo mu smakowała. Kiedyś myślał, że nic na całym świecie nie może się równać z kuchnią japońską i że nigdy nie znajdzie niczego równie wyrafinowanego w wyglądzie i smaku. Tutejsze potrawy może nie wyglądały jak małe arcydzieła, ale smakiem przebijały wszystko, co rodzice próbowali w niego wmuszać w domu.

Sasza i Aleksis usiedli naprzeciwko Jina i Andre. Zadowolony Aleksis nałożył sobie ogromną porcję pierogów, a do tego jeszcze kilka sałatek i bułek na osobny talerz.

\- No, i to ja rozumiem! - zawołał zadowolony, sięgając jeszcze po herbatę - A nie mamy tutaj może czegoś mocniejszego?

\- Ani mi się waż - Sasza spojrzała na niego spode łba - nie będę cię znowu nieść do naszej kwatery, a potem siłą wciskać pod prysznic.

Aleksis posłał jej całusa i zajął się zawartością swojego talerza. Jin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Lubił obserwować ich razem. Imponowało mu to, w jak subtelny sposób potrafią okazywać sobie uczucia.

Wieczór upływał w spokojnej atmosferze, przepełnionej mniej lub bardziej śmiesznymi żartami i nawet jakimiś ludowymi piosenkami. Jin rozsiadł się wygodnie na ławie i zerkał na ekran zawieszony nad głównym wejściem. Siedział za daleko, żeby słyszeć, co się dzieje, ale kilka osób siedzących na podłodze uważnie śledziło fabułę jakiegoś filmu kostiumowego. Przez moment pomyślał, żeby może się do nich dosiąść, ale w tym momencie do stołówki wpadł zziajany technik komunikacji. Jin nie pamiętał, jak chłopak się nazywał. Chyba Artem, albo Adam.

-  Wyłączcie to! - krzyknął głośno, sięgając po pilot – Mamy kaiju w Wyłomie! Kryptonim Onibaba! Włączcie wiadomości!

Dopiero wtedy w całej bazie rozległ się dźwięk sygnałów ostrzegawczych. Jin przez moment obawiał się, że ogłuchnie. W wiadomościach na bieżąco relacjonowano położenie potwora i ewidentnie było widać, że kieruje się w stronę Japonii.

Nagle poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Patrzył na ekran, gdzie wiadomości i paski w różnych językach przesuwały się w zawrotnym tempie. Gigantyczny stwór podobny do kraba - a może homara? – bardzo szybko dotarł do tokijskiego wybrzeża, gdzie rozwalał najwyższe budynki swoimi wielkimi szczypcami, grzebiąc pod gruzami setki cywili.

Jin musiał wyglądać na naprawdę przerażonego, bo po chwili poczuł na swoim nadgarstku silny uścisk. Odwrócił się. Sasza.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Jin - powiedziała do niego ciepłym, spokojnym głosem. Jak ona to robiła? - dostaliśmy informację, że na miejsce wysyłają Coyote Tango. Marszałek Pentecost załatwi tego gnojka. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Przez chwilę prawie jej uwierzył, ale potem zobaczył, z jaką prędkością stwór rozwala Tokio i zrozumiał, że nic nie będzie dobrze. Po raz kolejny poczuł narastającą panikę, bezsilność i rozpacz. Poczuł też, że głos dosłownie uwiązł mu w gardle i że nie może ruszyć się z miejsca, mimo, że bardzo chciał się wyrwać i biec przed siebie.

Jego rodzice dwa dni wcześniej pojechali do Tokio na wycieczkę.

 

***

 

**17 MAJA 2016, ROSJA**

Jin siedział na fotelu w świetlicy i nerwowo ściskał w dłoniach swój telefon. Minęły dwa dni od ataku kaiju nazwanego Onibaba na Tokio, a on nadal nie wiedział, co dzieje się z jego rodzicami. Nie miał z nimi żadnego kontaktu, nie był w stanie się do nich dodzwonić. Miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko wydarzyło się bardzo dawno temu i czas rozciągał się niemiłosiernie, żeby jeszcze pogorszyć mu samopoczucie.

Na dźwięk dzwonka telefonu prawie podskoczył. Z nadzieją spojrzał na ekran, ale niestety, nie był to telefon od rodziców.

Dzwoniła Cath.

\- Jin - zaczęła mówić od razu, kiedy tylko odebrał - właśnie usłyszałam, co się stało. Aleksis powiedział mi, że nie masz kontaktu z rodzicami. Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że z naszej strony zrobimy wszystko, żeby pomóc ich zlokalizować, okej? Zaangażowaliśmy już nasze grupy poszukiwawcze, a poza tym…

\- Cath - przerwał jej w pół słowa, nie chciał o tym rozmawiać - w porządku. Dzięki. Co u ciebie?

Chyba zrozumiała tę aluzję, bo momentalnie zmieniła temat.

\- Dużo pracy. Nic nowego. Wiesz już, kiedy wrócisz na Alaskę?

\- Nieprędko. Nie skończyliśmy jeszcze pracy nad Cherno. Potem być może polecimy z Andre gdzieś dalej, gdzie będziemy bardziej potrzebni.

Cisza. Trwała pewnie tylko kilka sekund, ale Jin miał wrażenie, że minęła cała wieczność.

\- Chcesz, żebym przyjechała?

Zaskoczyła go. Wiedział, że to nie było łatwe przedsięwzięcie, zwłaszcza zważywszy na to, ile obowiązków teraz na niej ciążyło. Owszem, chciał, żeby przyjechała, ale wiedział, że w obecnej sytuacji nie może być samolubny i nie może jej o to prosić.

-  Nie, w porządku - powiedział, wzdychając głęboko - mam dużo pracy, zajmę się nią i spróbuję o tym wszystkim nie myśleć. Pogadamy później, okej?

\- Okej - Cath odpowiedziała ostrożnie - daj znać, gdybyś zmienił zdanie. Zadzwonię jutro.

\- Okej.

Odłożył słuchawkę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Do tej pory to wszystko działo się poza nim. Vancouver, Cabo… to wszystko wydawało się tak daleko, że łatwo było mu udawać, że go to nie dotyczy. A teraz potwór zaatakował Japonię. Zaatakował Tokio, gdzie akurat byli jego rodzice. Nawet nie pamiętał ich ostatniej rozmowy. Nie kontaktowali się ze sobą chyba od dwóch tygodni, czyli od czasu, kiedy poinformowali go, że jadą na wycieczkę i tradycyjnie kazali mu na siebie uważać i się nie przepracowywać. A teraz co? Istniała realna szansa, że już nigdy ich nie zobaczy i już nigdy z nimi nie porozmawia. Musiał liczyć się z tym, że już im nie powie, jak bardzo ich kocha.

Ta myśl napawała go przerażeniem.

W tym momencie do świetlicy weszła Sasza. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i podeszła bliżej, siadając na jednym z foteli. Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać.

\- Jin - powiedziała miękko, ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy - domyślam się, że chciałeś teraz pobyć sam. Ale to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

Nie odpowiedział. Nie dlatego, że był zły. Po prostu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Posłuchaj - przysunęła się do niego bliżej i położyła dłoń na oparciu jego fotela - jesteś jeszcze młody. W zasadzie to jeszcze dzieciak z ciebie i nie masz pojęcia, jak wygląda wojna. To właśnie to. Strach o własne życie, a nawet bardziej o życie bliskich, i ten ciągły niepokój, brak informacji, niepewność... Rozumiem to. Sama to przeżyłam i Aleksis też to przeżył. Ale nie możesz się poddawać. Potrzebujemy cię.

Spojrzał na nią, ale nadal nie potrafił znaleźć słów, żeby jej odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie musisz ze mną rozmawiać - kontynuowała - ale chciałabym, żebyś mnie wysłuchał. Masz nas. I my będziemy cię chronić za wszelką cenę. Jesteśmy w tym wszyscy razem i tylko razem możemy stawić czoła tym potworom. Nie jesteś sam. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Poczuł, że płacze. Takie dziwne uczucie. Bez żadnego ścisku w krtani, bez żadnej rozpaczy. Po prostu z oczu zaczęły mu płynąć łzy.

\- PPDC zrobi wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby odnaleźć twoich rodziców. A my zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby się tobą zaopiekować pod ich nieobecność. Rozumiesz? Nie zostawimy cię samego. Pomożemy ci przez to przejść.

Nie zauważył, w którym momencie całkiem się rozkleił. Sasza bez słowa usiadła na oparciu jego fotela i przytuliła go do siebie. Chyba właśnie wtedy pierwszy raz dotarło do niego, co naprawdę dzieje się dookoła i jak straszne są konsekwencje każdego z ataków. Zaginieni i zabici to nie tylko numerki podawane na ekranie telewizora. Każdy z nich jest czyjąś matką, czyimś ojcem, czyimś bratem lub siostrą. Każda bezsensowna śmierć tworzy w czyimś sercu jakąś wyrwę, której nie da się potem niczym zastąpić. Ale on przynajmniej ma nadzieję. Póki ciała rodziców nie zostały odnalezione, cały czas miał nadzieję.

Sasza pozwoliła mu wypłakać się w jej rękaw, co jakiś czas powtarzając ciche słowa otuchy. Był jej za to ogromnie wdzięczny, choć nigdy tego nie powiedział. Ona też więcej do tego nie wracała. W tamtym momencie zrobiła po prostu wszystko, co mogła, żeby przynajmniej trochę mu pomóc, żeby zdjąć z jego barków przynajmniej część tego ciężaru.

 

***

 

**CZERWIEC 2016, ROSJA**

Sasza jadła obiad w stołówce i przyglądała się siedzącemu po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia Jinowi. Razem z Andre spożywali posiłek w milczeniu, zapatrzeni w tablety. Teoretycznie dzieciak zachowywał się normalnie. Pracował zgodnie z ustalonym planem, dotrzymywał wszystkich terminów i był dla wszystkich tak samo miły, jak wcześniej. Ewidentnie jednak toczył jakąś wewnętrzną walkę. Minął już prawie miesiąc od ataku Onibaby na Tokio, ale w dalszym ciągu nie udało się ustalić, co stało się z rodzicami chłopaka. Niestety z każdym kolejnym dniem zwiększało się prawdopodobieństwo, że zginęli pod portowymi gruzami - zwłaszcza, że od czasu Onibaby Japonia została ponownie zaatakowana przez kaiju, tym razem o kryptonimie Itak.

Do walki z nim wystawiono po raz kolejny Coyote Tango oraz chlubę japońskich inżynierów, Tacit Ronina. Mimo tego, że Coyote mocno ucierpiał w walce, pilotom udało się uratować. Stacker Pentecost po raz pierwszy walczył u boku kogoś innego, niż Tamsin Sevier, u której zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej zdiagnozowano złośliwy nowotwór. Można było się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później nieostrożne postępowanie z rdzeniami nuklearnymi w jakiś sposób wpłynie na pilotów. Niestety, w przypadku konstrukcji pierwszych maszyn najbardziej liczył się czas, a nie odpowiednie zabezpieczenie kokpitu. Dopiero teraz PPDC mogło pozwolić sobie na stopniowe naprawianie swoich pierwszych błędów. Kolejne modele Jaegerów były lepiej zabezpieczone, ale nadal cały system był daleki od ideału.

Widać było, że trzymanie frontu odbija się na Jinie. Chłopak miał cienie pod oczami i mówił zdecydowanie ciszej, niż do tej pory. Saszę bolało serce, kiedy na niego patrzyła, ale wiedziała, że nikt nie przejdzie tej drogi za niego. Mogli go wspierać, owszem, ale musiał przeżyć to sam i jakoś sobie to poukładać.

Sasza też przeżyła niejedną stratę w swoim życiu i wiele razy musiała sobie radzić z utratą bliskich osób. Wojna z kaiju, rosyjskie prześladowania i walka z opresyjną władzą, którą pamiętała z dzieciństwa, odcisnęły piętno nie tylko na jej rodzinie, ale również na rodzinie Aleksisa. Dlatego też zdecydowali, że nie będą starali się o dzieci, póki sytuacja się nie unormuje. Jak tylko poradzą sobie z kaiju, pomyślą o stworzeniu bezpiecznej rodziny.

Westchnęła. Nie zanosiło się na to, aby konflikt zakończył się w najbliższej przyszłości. Mimo tego, że naukowcy próbowali jakoś zrozumieć fenomen kaiju i wyłomu w dnie oceanu, na razie pozostawali bez żadnych konkretnych odpowiedzi. Nie mieli też pojęcia, jaki jest cel i motywacja potworów. Samo sianie zniszczenia wydawało się niezbyt prawdopodobne - zwłaszcza, że stwory ewidentnie posiadały jakąś inteligencję, nawet jeśli nie była rozwinięta tak dobrze, jak ludzka. Mieli pewność w zasadzie tylko co do jednego - muszą zrobić wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby powstrzymać te gigantyczne bestie.

Sasza zabrała swoją tacę z obiadem i przeniosła się na ławę obok Jina. Andre już skończył posiłek i wrócił do pracy, ale chłopak nadal grzebał widelcem w talerzu.

\- Zjedz warzywa, okej? - powiedziała, zerkając w jego talerz - Przydadzą ci się witaminy.

\- Nie lubię warzyw.

\- Ja też ich nie lubię, ale jem. Czasem trzeba się trochę poświęcić, młody.

Spojrzał na nią i zauważyła na jego ustach delikatny uśmiech.

\- Moja mama też tak mówiła.

\- No to mówiła bardzo mądrze. A teraz wcinaj ten kalafior.

Jin niechętnie nabił na widelec jedną różyczkę kalafiora, którą najpierw dokładnie obejrzał z każdej strony, a potem w końcu włożył do ust, przeżuł i przełknął.

\- Zadowolona?

\- Jeszcze nie. Z tego, co widzę, masz na talerzu jeszcze trochę tego kalafiora.

Znów się uśmiechnął. Widocznie jej obecność trochę mu pomagała. Cieszyła się, że chociaż tak mogła go wspierać. Z jednej strony nie chciała narzucać się ze swoją obecnością, ale z drugiej miała wrażenie, że czasem Jin tego potrzebował.

Siedziała przy nim i starała się zabawiać swoimi komentarzami, dopóki nie zjadł całego posiłku. Teraz przynajmniej normalnie jadł. Przez pierwszy tydzień po tragedii nie był w stanie niczego przełknąć. To dobrze, że apetyt mu się poprawiał.

Po obiedzie Sasza wróciła do swojej kwatery, którą dzieliła z Aleksisem. Mężczyzna leżał na łóżku i czytał książkę. Usiadła obok niego i pogładziła go po ramieniu.

\- Coś się stało? - podniósł wzrok znad lektury.

\- Martwię się o Jina - odpowiedziała - nie wiem, dlaczego, ale w jakiś sposób czuję się za niego odpowiedzialna. Trudno mi patrzeć na to, jak cierpi.

Aleksis odłożył książkę i usiadł obok żony, obejmując ją ramieniem.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział cicho, całując ją w policzek - też się o niego martwię. Ale to mądry chłopak. Nadal dzieciak co prawda, ale mądry. Ogarnie się.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - westchnęła - dzisiaj przynajmniej zjadł obiad. Pilnowałam go i nawet trochę ze mną pożartował. Ale obawiam się, że takie życie w nieświadomości go wykańcza.

\- No tak. Już lepiej byłoby wiedzieć, że rodzice żyją lub nie żyją, niż być tak zawieszonym bez konkretów.

\- Właśnie. On nie jest na to psychicznie gotowy. Zastanawiam się, czy nie byłoby dobrze porozmawiać z psychologiem, żeby spróbował mu trochę pomóc.

\- Można spróbować. Na pewno mu to nie zaszkodzi. Mamy psychologów na miejscu, niby są dedykowani do pilotów, ale dzieciaka pewnie też ogarną. Trzeba to wykorzystać.

Sasza wstała z łóżka i podeszła do komputera. Postanowiła od razu skontaktować się z grupą psychologów obecnych w bazie. Wysłała im krótkiego maila, po czym odchyliła się na krześle i sięgnęła po zapalniczkę i papierosa. Zapaliła szybkim ruchem ręki, zaciągnęła się dymem i zamknęła oczy.

Te dzieciaki nie były na to gotowe. Nie miały podstaw, żeby radzić sobie z takim stresem. Może byli młodymi geniuszami, ale nikt wcześniej nie nauczył ich życia, nikt im nie powiedział, jak radzić sobie w tak trudnych sytuacjach. PPDC nie pomyślało o tym, skupiając się głównie na atakach potworów i tym, jak z nimi walczyć. Słusznie, ale teraz trzeba było liczyć się z tym, że bez odpowiedniego wsparcia psychologicznego personel zaangażowany w tę wojnę może nie dać rady.

Będzie musiała zasugerować Pentecostowi, żeby coś z tym zrobił, zanim stracą swoich najlepiej rokujących kadetów.


	4. Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cath nie spodziewa się, że Schoenfeld szykuje dla niej niespodziankę, która niekoniecznie jej się spodoba. Poza tym zupełnym przypadkiem nawiązuje bardzo nieoczekiwaną znajomość.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę trzeba było poczekać na najnowszy rozdział, ale nareszcie jest! Tym razem dla odmiany pojawia się kilka akcentów humorystycznych. ;)

**CZERWIEC 2016, ALASKA**

 

Cath obudziła się z wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym bólem głowy. Nie wysypiała się od kilku dni i nie zanosiło się, żeby to miało się niedługo zmienić. Od kiedy Schoenfeld zostawił pod jej opieką większość swoich codziennych obowiązków czuła, że powoli zaczyna ją to przerastać. Na szczęście dodatkowo obiecał jej wsparcie w osobie nowych rekrutów. Nie wiedziała jednak, kiedy mają pojawić się w bazie, a w dodatku tego dnia miała spotkanie raportowe, na którym miał być nie tylko marszałek i jej szef - jeden z pilotów z akademii miał pojawić się tam razem z nimi, żeby omówić modyfikacje w programie szkoleniowym. Na samą myśl o tych wszystkich dyskusjach czuła przemożną chęć, żeby jednak zostać w łóżku i na chwilę się wyłączyć, bo wiedziała, że po tym spotkaniu prawdopodobnie dojdzie jej jeszcze więcej obowiązków i tym bardziej będzie miała wszystkiego dość. Owszem, nadal bardzo entuzjastycznie podchodziła do stawianych przed nią zadań, ale mniej więcej od trzech miesięcy zajmowała się tak wieloma tematami, które Schoenfeld stopniowo na nią przerzucał, że na samą myśl o tym wszystkim ból głowy jeszcze się wzmagał.

Zebrała się jednak w sobie, ubrała się, uczesała i umyła zęby. Szybkie spojrzenie w lustro uświadomiło jej, że cienie pod oczami na szczęście trochę się zmniejszyły. Westchnęła i wróciła do pokoju, gdzie na jednej z szafek trzymała kilka teczek z dokumentami i tabletów. Sięgnęła po jeden z nich i postanowiła na wszelki wypadek jeszcze raz sprawdzić ostatnie raporty. Na szczęście mogła to zrobić podczas śniadania.

W stołówce siedziało zaledwie kilka osób, ale to akurat bardzo jej odpowiadało. Nie lubiła wymuszonych rozmów o życiu i pogodzie, w związku z czym cieszyło ją to, że może zjeść w samotności. Podeszła do bufetu i przyjrzała się ladzie chłodniczej.

\- Co dla ciebie, kochana? - Maria, jedna z kucharek, zazwyczaj o tej porze wydawała śniadania. Do każdego zwracała się per “kochana” lub “cukiereczku”.

\- Poproszę owsiankę - odpowiedziała, zmuszając się do uśmiechu - z bananami i orzechami.

\- Już się robi.

Cath zabrała miskę z czymś, co w zasadzie tylko przez grzeczność można było nazwać owsianką, wodą z podgrzewacza zalała herbatę i usadowiła się przy jednym ze stołów. Do spotkania miała niecałą godzinę, a musiała jeszcze przejrzeć raporty i upewnić się, że o niczym nie zapomniała. Im więcej Jaegerów pojawiało się w hangarach, tym trudniej było jej za wszystkim nadążyć, ale na szczęście jej umiejętności organizacji póki co wystarczały, żeby sobie z tym poradzić.

Specjalnie wybrała stół, przy którym nikt nie siedział. To nie tak, że nie lubiła rozmawiać z ludźmi. Po prostu trudno było jej rozmawiać o czymkolwiek innym, niż jej aktualne obowiązki. Zawsze bardzo głęboko angażowała się we wszystkie powierzone zadania, co powodowało, że trudno było jej się skupić na tematach, które od nich odbiegały. Wiele razy była przez to uważana za oschłą lub zarozumiałą, ale starała się tym nie przejmować. Od kiedy przestała się uczyć, a zaczęła pracować bardziej samodzielnie, nikt nie użył w odniesieniu do niej żadnego z podobnych określeń. Wręcz przeciwnie - była powszechnie uważana za bardzo wartościowego członka zespołu inżynierów, co tylko utwierdzało ją w przekonaniu, że podjęła słuszną decyzję przylatując na Alaskę.

W zasadzie Jin był jej jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Poznali się w szkole i bardzo szybko znaleźli wspólny język, a później nawet wynajmowali razem mieszkanie. Poza tym, że pracowali razem nad szkolnymi projektami, to Jin był pośrednikiem między Cath i resztą świata, co było dziewczynie bardzo na rękę - jego optymizm był zaraźliwy, dzięki czemu i ona lepiej czuła się w sytuacjach, które normalnie byłyby dla niej bardzo stresujące ze względu na obecność dużej grupy nieznajomych. Gdyby to od niej zależało, nie wychodziłaby na żadne większe spotkania, ale Jin zawsze ją do tego motywował.

Westchnęła. Teraz to Jin potrzebował jej pomocy, a ona nie mogła nic zrobić. Nie mogła po prostu rzucić wszystkiego i do niego pojechać, choć gdzieś tam w głębi serca bardzo chciała. Miała tutaj za dużo obowiązków i wymagano od niej, żeby przedkładała je nad wszystko inne. Na logikę było to słuszne posunięcie - losy świata są przecież ważniejsze od losów jednostki, a przynajmniej wszyscy tak twierdzili. Ona akurat myśląc o tym czuła tylko narastającą irytację.

Postanowiła skupić się na pracy, żeby odsunąć od siebie te szare myśli. Dokończyła owsiankę, spojrzała na zegarek i ruszyła powoli w stronę gabinetu Pentecosta. Nie do końca wiedziała, czego spodziewać się po nadchodzącym spotkaniu, ale miała nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie namiesza zbytnio w jej harmonogramie.

 

***

 

Stacker Pentecost nie czuł się dobrze. Towarzyszący mu ból brzucha i trudności w oddychaniu niestety nie nastrajały go optymistycznie. Zwłaszcza zważywszy na to, że u jego drugiego pilota, Tamsin Sevier, jakiś czas wcześniej zdiagnozowano złośliwy nowotwór. Podczas budowy pierwszych Jaegerów ochrona pilotów przed promieniowaniem rdzenia nuklearnego nie była priorytetem - musieli złożyć je jak najszybciej i stawić czoła kaiju. Tak naprawdę dopiero niedawno na poważnie zajęli się tym tematem, ale Stacker nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że dla niego może być już za późno. Coyote Tango, podobnie zresztą jak kilka innych początkowych modeli, był wyposażony jedynie w symboliczne tarcze ochronne, które i tak przepuszczały ponad 40% promieniowania. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby wydać wyrok śmierci na Tamsin. Na niego pewnie ostatecznie też.

Rozmyślania przerwało mu na szczęście pukanie do drzwi jego kwatery. Dokładnie wiedział, kto za nimi stoi, w związku z czym postarał się na tyle zebrać w sobie, żeby nie okazywać żadnych oznak słabości. Kiedy otworzył, po drugiej stronie drzwi zobaczył wysokiego mężczyznę o rudawych włosach lekko przyprószonych siwizną.

\- Stacker - Hercules Hansen, do niedawna pilot australijskich sił powietrznych, postanowił darować sobie formalności i poklepał starego znajomego po plecach - nic a nic się nie zmieniłeś przez te trzy miesiące.

\- Ty też, Herc - Pentecost uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odwzajemnił gest - dobrze znowu cię tu widzieć. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem lot nie był szczególnie męczący.

\- Jakoś bardzo źle nie było - Herc usiadł na jednej z kanap stojących wokół niewielkiego stołu - ale minie jeszcze dużo czasu, zanim skończą budować bazę w Australii. Podejrzewam, że będę musiał odbyć jeszcze kilka takich wycieczek.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że jak najmniej - Pentecost również usiadł - potrzebujemy cię tu. Razem ze Scottem jesteście chwilowo naszą najlepszą drużyną.

\- Dobra, nie ściemniaj. Powiedz lepiej, jak się czujesz i co tam u Mako.

Stacker nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie i z wielką ulgą przyjął kolejne pukanie do drzwi. Za nimi stał Schoenfeld z dwoma tabletami w jednej ręce i kubkiem kawy w drugim.

\- Widzę, że panowie już na miejscu - westchnął, sadowiąc się naprzeciwko Herculesa i kiwając do niego głową na powitanie - dobrze, to załatwmy to szybko, żebym mógł wrócić do pracy.

\- Sympatyczny jak zawsze - Pentecost wrócił do stolika i postawił na nim kilka butelek wody - a ty nie miałeś czasem pojawić się z tą swoją młodą?

\- Miałem - Schoenfeld sięgnął po jedną z butelek - kazałem jej przyjść piętnaście minut później, bo mam z wami do omówienia jedną sprawę, zanim tu przyjdzie.

Stacker i Hercules wymienili spojrzenia, ale nic nie powiedzieli.

\- Spokojnie, to nic strasznego - Jasper podłączył tablet do ekranu po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia i wyświetlił coś, co przypominało plany wielkiego silnika - po prostu chciałem, żebyśmy wszyscy byli odpowiednio zbriefowani. Oto przed wami projekt stuprocentowo skutecznej osłony przeciw promieniowaniu, którą będziemy wdrażać we wszystkich kolejnych modelach. Prace nad nią zostały ukończone wczoraj wieczorem.

Ani Stacker, ani Hercules nie udawali, że w pełni rozumieją zaprezentowany rysunek techniczny.

\- To świetna informacja - Stacker wychylił się odrobinę do przodu - ale dlaczego nie mogłeś poczekać z tą wiadomością?

\- Bo chciałem wam powiedzieć, że Keats zaprojektowała tę osłonę zupełnie samodzielnie, bez żadnego wsparcia z mojej strony.

\- No i…?

\- No i uważam, że powinna awansować i przestać pracować dla mnie, a raczej na równi ze mną. Nie mam drugiego tak zdolnego inżyniera. No i jest jeszcze jedna sprawa.

Pentecost zmarszczył brwi.

\- To znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że ja się stąd wynoszę. ONZ powołało mnie do Komisji Wojskowej. Nie dostałeś maila?

Tego marszałek się nie spodziewał. Nie, nie dostał maila. Ani telefonu. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nikt z nim tego nie skonsultował.

-  I rozumiem, że chcesz, żeby ona zajęła twoje miejsce?

\- Tak, dokładnie tego chcę. W sumie to nie wiem, kto inny mógłby to zrobić. Ale chciałbym, żebyś to ty jej o tym powiedział.

Pentecost bardzo nie lubił być stawiany przed faktem dokonanym. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o podział obowiązków wśród _jego_ ludzi. A teraz nie dość, że Schoenfeld bez jego wiedzy został powołany do Komisji, to jeszcze widział na stanowisku głównego inżyniera swojego najmłodszego pracownika. Świetnie. Tylko tego brakowało.

\- Możemy ją wziąć na okres testowy. Teraz tylko tyle mogę ci obiecać. Rozumiem też, że poręczysz za nią.

\- Tak, tak - Jasper przewrócił oczami - wszystkie dokumenty będziesz miał dzisiaj na biurku. Przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie przekażę jej wszystkie obowiązki, a potem spadam do Nowego Jorku.

\- Będziemy mogli nadal liczyć na jakiekolwiek wsparcie z twojej strony?

\- No przecież nie zostawię jej zupełnie samej z tym bałaganem.

Marszałek nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Niestety, wobec mocy sprawczej ONZ nie miał zbyt wiele do gadania. Musiał uwierzyć, że Schoenfeld wie, co robi. W sumie nie miał powodu, żeby w niego wątpić. Nie był co prawda najbardziej sympatyczną osobą, jaką znał, ale nigdy nie zaniedbał swoich obowiązków. No i sam najlepiej wiedział, jak wiele potrafią jego inżynierowie.

W kwaterze ponownie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zanim Pentecost zdążył zareagować, Schoenfeld wstał i je otworzył, wyłączając przy okazji prezentację planów tarczy. Do środka weszła młoda, niewysoka dziewczyna, którą często widywał w ekipie inżynierów. Wyglądała na zestresowaną i zmęczoną. Stacker naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Schoenfeld wie, co robi.

\- Dzień dobry - odezwała się, wchodząc do środka. Zauważyła Herculesa i podała mu dłoń - Catherine Keats, do usług. Dobrze, że już pan wrócił.

\- Dzień dobry - Herc uścisnął jej dłoń - chyba już się spotkaliśmy?

\- Tak, owszem. Pracowałam trochę przy Lucky Seven jakoś na początku roku. Wprowadzaliśmy modyfikację systemu zasilania prawej ręki.

\- Faktycznie - Hansen uśmiechnął się - pamiętam, świetna robota.

\- Dziękuję.

Spojrzenie, które Schoenfeld posłał w tym momencie Stackerowi, można było ewidentnie odczytać jako “a nie mówiłem?”.

\- Dobra, dobra - Jasper wpadł im w słowo - posłodzicie sobie potem, teraz do rzeczy. Keats, masz ostatni raport z testów tarczy?

\- Mam rzucić na ekran?

\- Poproszę. Powiedz nam proszę, jak to działa.

Cath wyświetliła na ekranie najnowszy raport, po czym odłożyła tablet na stół i zaczęła mówić.

\- Zastosowanie innego stopu metali pomogło nam stworzyć powierzchnię na tyle wytrzymałą, że po pierwsze nie topi się w otoczeniu rdzenia działającego na pełnych obrotach, a po drugie chroni nie tylko przed promieniowaniem, ale również zmianą temperatury. Musieliśmy w kokpicie zastosować system podobny jak w samolotach pasażerskich, żeby zadbać o zapas tlenu. Piloci będą w stu procentach odporni na promieniowanie. Proponuję rozpoczęcie modyfikacji w kokpitach od razu po zakończeniu testów w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Ja też - Schoenfeld odwrócił się w stronę Pentecosta i Herculesa - a teraz marszałek ma ci coś do powiedzenia.

Pentecost spojrzał na Schoenfelda spode łba, ale tego nie skomentował. Uznał, że nie warto wzbudzać konfliktów tuż przed odejściem głównego inżyniera.

\- Schoenfeld został powołany przez ONZ do Komisji Wojskowej - odezwał się po kilku dłuższych chwilach - w związku z czym niedługo nas opuści, a ty zajmiesz jego miejsce. Oczywiście dostaniesz awans, a dodatkowo nową kwaterę z biurem.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Cath nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Nie tego spodziewała się po tym spotkaniu. Dyskusji o nowych programach szkoleniowych, jasne. Przejścia przez ostatnie raporty. Ale nie tego.

\- Ale… jak to?

\- No tak to - Schoenfeld się wtrącił - zarekomendowałem cię na moje stanowisko, bo muszę zająć się innymi rzeczami. Dostaniesz ludzi do pomocy i w ogóle. A razem z Herculesem - wskazał kciukiem w stronę mężczyzny siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie stołu - będziecie musieli ustalić zakres nowego programu szkoleniowego. Będę tu jeszcze dwa tygodnie, więc to ogarniemy, a potem lecę do Nowego Jorku. Jakby co będę pod telefonem. Czasem.

Cath nie była zmieszana. Była _przerażona_. Nie dość, że teraz miała przejąć _wszystkie_ obowiązki Schoenfelda, to jeszcze nowy program szkoleniowy miał być na jej głowie? Poczuła, że kręci jej się w głowie, a w żołądku formuje się gigantyczna kula lodu. Musiała jak najszybciej wyjść z tego pomieszczenia, bo bała się, że zaraz zwymiotuje na własne buty.

\- Nowi rekruci pojawią się w piątek - odezwał się Hercules, próbując najwyraźniej jakoś rozładować atmosferę - a jutro usiądziemy razem na spokojnie i przejdziemy przez program szkoleniowy. Jasper, jesteś wolny?

\- Jutro tak. Umówmy się na popołudnie. Keats, spakuj się, rano przeniesiesz się do mojego starego biura. A teraz możesz iść, daję ci wolne na resztę dnia. I zjedz coś. Prześpij się może. Dobra?

Cath chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów, a do tego bała się otworzyć usta. Kiwnęła więc głową, zabrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła z pomieszczenia, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Pentecost spojrzał na Schoenfelda, który wydawał się być w doskonałym humorze.

\- Rozumiem, że wiesz, co robisz. Ona nie wyglądała, jakby była na to gotowa.

\- Jest gotowa - Jasper zaczął przyglądać się swoim paznokciom - nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że już od dawna pracuje głównie samodzielnie. Jakbym jej nie rzucił na głęboką wodę, to pewnie do końca życia konsultowałaby ze mną każdą najmniejszą decyzję. Już od jakiegoś czasu jej pomysły są o wiele bardziej innowacyjne od moich. To nawet dobrze, że biorą mnie do Komisji, bo mam pretekst, żeby jej odciąć pępowinę. Jasne, na początku pewnie będzie się bała kiwnąć palcem, ale przystosowanie się do nowej sytuacji nie zajmie jej dużo czasu. Śledziłem jej drogę od samego początku i nauczyłem ją wszystkiego, co sam umiem. Więc z całym szacunkiem, ale nikogo lepszego nie mam i nie będę miał.

Hercules spojrzał na Schoenfelda. Wydawał się być pewny tego, co mówi. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego przejście do Komisji nie odbyło się przypadkiem celowo za plecami Pentecosta.

\- No dobrze - odezwał się po chwili - to może pogadamy o nowych rekrutach na pilotów. Mam kilka rekomendacji, a Stacker mówił, że wpadło trochę nowych zgłoszeń.

\- Owszem - Pentecost zdjął z szafki teczkę dokumentów - a nawet kilkadziesiąt. Bierzmy się do roboty.

 

***

 

Cath szybkim krokiem przeszła do hangaru i zwolniła dopiero przy wnęce na automaty z napojami. Musiała napić się czegoś zimnego, bo czuła dziwne uderzenia gorąca. Do tego kręciło jej się w głowie i miała wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Oparła czoło o chłodną szybę jednego z automatów i odetchnęła głęboko. Musiała się uspokoić. Przecież nic się nie stało. Dostała awans. Dostanie nową kwaterę i własne biuro. Będzie głównym inżynierem.

_O matko._

Dlaczego Schoenfeld nie powiedział jej o tym wcześniej? Przecież na pewno nie podjął tej decyzji z dnia na dzień. Musiał się nad tym dobrze zastanowić. Czasem sprawiał wrażenie, jakby działał trochę od niechcenia, ale ona wiedziała, że tak naprawdę długo rozmyśla nad każdym możliwym scenariuszem działania. Dlaczego więc trzymał to w tajemnicy aż do ostatniej chwili? Może myślał, że będzie jej łatwiej się dostosować? No cóż, jeśli tak, to bardzo się mylił.

A co, jeśli sobie nie poradzi? Owszem, była całkiem niezła w swojej pracy, ale zarządzanie całym procesem i zespołem to zupełnie coś innego. Stawką było przecież bezpieczeństwo całego świata. Bała się myśleć o tym, co będzie, jeśli się nie sprawdzi. Do tej pory Schoenfeld był dla niej parasolem ochronnym, a teraz sama będzie musiała podejmować decyzje, które kiedyś zostawiała jemu. Co jeśli będą błędne? Co jeśli jej usprawnienia nie okażą się wystarczające? Co jeśli przez jej błąd zdarzy się jakiś wypadek? Co jeśli nie będzie w stanie dogadać się z zespołem?

Uderzyła pięścią w automat i to przyniosło jej chwilową ulgę. Gonitwa myśli nie pozwalała jej się skupić, więc uderzyła jeszcze raz. Wtedy usłyszała za sobą głos.

\- Ej, wszystko w porządku?

Zamarła z pięścią w powietrzu i powoli się odwróciła. Za nią stał dzieciak. Wysoki, chudy, rudowłosy i trochę piegowaty, w ewidentnie za dużej kurtce. Na rękach trzymał psa. Szczeniaka, który wyglądał jak pomarszczona kulka. Gdyby nie to, że było widać jego nos, Cath pomyślałaby, że to jakaś zabawka.

Skąd wziął się tutaj _dzieciak_?

\- Słucham?

\- Pytałem, czy wszystko w porządku. Od kilku minut stoi pani przed tym automatem i wali w niego głową albo pięścią. Nie boli to pani?

Cath spojrzała na swoją dłoń i rozprostowała palce. Trochę bolała.

\- Trochę tak, ale zaraz przejdzie.

\- Jak ma pani zły humor, to mogę dać pani potrzymać psa. Mi to zawsze pomaga.

Ta cała sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że Cath nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy dzieciak wcisnął jej na ręce szczeniaka. Podniosła go na wysokość twarzy i uważnie obejrzała. Buldog angielski, jeszcze bardzo młody.

-  Jak się wabi?

\- Max. Dostałem go od taty. Na razie jest jeszcze mały, ale jak urośnie, będzie dużo większy i na pewno bardzo groźny.

Cath poczuła, że napięcie faktycznie ją trochę opuszcza. Przytuliła psa do piersi i pogłaskała po grzbiecie. Przymknął oczy i cicho zaskomlał. Od razu przypomniał jej się kundelek, którego w dzieciństwie razem z rodzicami traktowała jak członka rodziny.

\- Słuchaj - odezwała się w końcu do dzieciaka - co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Nie powinieneś być w jakimś… bezpieczniejszym miejscu?

\- Nie - chłopak usiadł na ławie pod ścianą i poprawił kołnierz za dużej kurtki - mój tata jest na spotkaniu i kazał mi się stąd nie ruszać, aż się nie skończy. I nikomu nie przeszkadzać. Ale pani chyba nie przeszkadzam.

\- Nie, skąd - Cath również usiadła na ławce razem z psem, którego położyła sobie na kolanach; przekręcił się na bok i zasnął - a twój tata mówił, kiedy wróci?

\- Powiedział tylko, że ma ważne sprawy na głowie i że będzie bardzo zajęty.

Ojciec roku, pomyślała Cath. Zostawia dzieciaka samego w hangarze i nie mówi, kiedy wróci. Brawo.

\- Jak masz na imię? - zapytała po chwili. Pomyślała, że może uda jej się w jakiś sposób zidentyfikować ojca tego chłopaka i zwrócić mu uwagę, żeby lepiej pilnował swojego syna.

\- Charles Hansen. Ale znajomi mówią na mnie Chuck. Też może pani mówić na mnie Chuck.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Syn Herculesa Hansena? Świetnie. Jemu raczej nie zwróci uwagi. Myślała jednak, że pilot jest bardziej odpowiedzialny.

\- Dobrze, Chuck. Ja jestem Catherine Keats, znajomi mówią na mnie Cath. Więc przestań do mnie mówić per pani, okej?

\- Dobrze, Cath.

\- Właśnie. A teraz powiedz mi, co tu robisz?

\- Tata zabrał mnie ze sobą, jak wracał z Australii. Powiedział, że teraz będę z nim na Alasce. Ale nie podoba mi się tu. Zimno jest i nikogo nie znam. No, ale mam Maxa, to będę się miał z kim bawić.

Westchnęła. Czy Hercules naprawdę uważał, że baza w Anchorage to dobre miejsce dla takiego młodzika? Z drugiej strony jednak podejrzewała, że mógł go tu przywieźć w ostateczności. Może nie chciał zostawiać go samego. Tutaj przynajmniej mógł być z ojcem, a w Australii? Podejrzewała, że pozostali członkowie rodziny mogli zginąć w atakach kaiju. Wolała jednak o to nie pytać. Może kiedyś pogada o tym z Herculesem, zwłaszcza, jeśli chłopak faktycznie będzie miał tu zostać.

\- Ile masz lat? - zapytała po chwili, dalej głaszcząc leżącego na jej kolanach Maxa. Pies mocno spał i lekko pochrapywał.

\- Trzynaście - odpowiedział Chuck z dumą - ale tata mówi, że jestem bardziej dojrzały niż trzynaście.

\- No popatrz - Cath próbowała nadać swojemu głosowi bardziej sympatyczny ton - a co będziesz tu robił? Masz jakiś pomysł?

\- Jak to co?! - Chuck nagle się oburzył - będę ćwiczył. Chcę być pilotem jak tata. I to najlepszym.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Młody faktycznie wyglądał na zdeterminowanego. W sumie miał rację; niewiele więcej mógł robić tu, na miejscu.

\- Dobrze, dobrze - uspokoiła go gestem dłoni - będę trzymać kciuki, żeby ci się udało. Ja za to chcę być najlepszym inżynierem i zbudować najlepszego Jaegera na świecie.

\- Jesteś inżynierem? Wow! - chłopakowi aż zaświeciły się oczy - Czyli budujesz te wszystkie maszyny?

\- Owszem - Cath zaśmiała się pod nosem; jeszcze nigdy jej zajęcie nie spotkało się z taką reakcją - co prawda nie sama, ale można tak powiedzieć.

\- Ale super - chłopak przysunął się bliżej - a Coyote Tango też budowałaś? To mój ulubiony.

\- Nie budowałam, ale pracowałam przy nim, owszem.

\- A zbudowałaś coś swojego?

Jej dłoń zatrzymała się na grzbiecie śpiącego psa. Swojego? Nigdy. Zawsze pracowała nad ulepszeniami, modyfikacjami i czymś, co rozkładała na czynniki pierwsze, żeby zrozumieć, jak ktoś inny to zbudował. Ale nigdy nie zbudowała ani nie zaprojektowała nic w całości _swojego_. Elementy, tak. Ale nie całość. Tylko pojedyncze komponenty.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała cicho - jeszcze nie.

\- To powinnaś - rezolutnie odparł Chuck - skoro jesteś taka mądra.

Może masz rację, młody, pomyślała. Może powinnam. Może to jest właśnie to, po co tu jestem. Może powinnam stworzyć swój projekt, który będzie najlepszy ze wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek powstały. Może to właśnie ja zbuduję Jaegera, który będzie tym wyjątkowym. Może jednak Schoenfeld ma rację, powierzając mi tak odpowiedzialne zadanie. Może sprawdzę się w nim idealnie.

\- Pewnie powinnam - odpowiedziała po chwili - i pewnie kiedyś zbuduję.

Max obudził się i ziewnął, po czym polizał ją po dłoni.

\- O, lubi cię! - skomentował Chuck, przysuwając się bliżej na ławce.

\- Ja też go lubię. A teraz mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.

\- Dawaj.

\- Jesteś głodny?

Chłopak zamyślił się.

\- Trochę. W sumie dawno jadłem śniadanie.

\- To chodź na stołówkę, zjemy jakiś lunch.

Podała chłopakowi psa, po czym wstała z ławki i przeciągnęła się. Szybko jeszcze napisała do Pentecosta wiadomość, że Hansen junior jest z nią, po czym ruszyła z dzieciakiem do stołówki. Oby tylko mieli coś zjadliwego, pomyślała. Lunche i obiady bywały na szczęście lepsze, niż śniadania.

Chuck usadowił się na jednej z długich ław, a Cath poszła wybrać dla niego jakieś jedzenie. Przy bufecie znów stała Maria, której uśmiech nadal nie schodził z twarzy.

\- Co tam dla ciebie tym razem? - zapytała, sięgając po talerz.

\- Dwie porcje naleśników poproszę. Osobno. I dwie lemoniady.

\- Już się robi!

Przełożyła talerze na tacę i wróciła z nimi do stolika. Chuck bawił się z psem, a na widok Cath pomachał do niej dłonią.

\- Proszę - położyła przed nim porcję naleśników i butelkę z lemoniadą - smacznego.

\- Dziękuję i nawzajem!

Chłopak zajął się jedzeniem, a Cath ponownie zaczęła się zastanawiać nad tym, co zaczęło powoli kiełkować w jej głowie. W sumie dlaczego nie miałaby stworzyć czegoś swojego? Brakowało jej jeszcze trochę wiedzy, wiadomo, ale wiedzę przecież można zdobyć. Poza tym przecież nie musi tego robić już. Może rozłożyć pracę w czasie i zająć się projektem komponentów po kolei. No i to zasilanie, musi wymyślić coś, co sprawdzi się lepiej, niż rdzeń nuklearny. Kiedyś korespondowała z jednym silnikowcem, Jacobem Danversem. Musi z nim pogadać, może pracował ostatnio nad czymś nowym. Poza tym przecież jest jeszcze Gemma, która pewnie chętnie pomoże przy Moście Neuronowym. Właśnie, Gemma. Przecież Cath musi się spakować, bo przenosi się do nowej kwatery. Gemma pewnie się ucieszy, że będzie miała dla siebie więcej miejsca.

\- Halo!

Głos Chucka wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

\- Co jest? - zapytała, zerkając w jego stronę.

\- Nie jesz naleśników?

Spojrzała na swój talerz. Faktycznie, nie tknęła jeszcze swojej porcji.

\- Jem - odpowiedziała po chwili - ale muszę przemyśleć kilka spraw.

\- Nie możesz jeść i myśleć naraz?

Zaśmiała się. Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiała.

\- Mogę, ale nie chcę.

\- Bez sensu.

Ukroiła kawałek naleśnika i podniosła do ust. Pachniał nawet nieźle, widocznie kucharze nie żałowali nadzienia. Zjadła połowę i poczuła, że jest jej zdecydowanie lepiej. Niech Schoenfeld zrzuca na nią całą robotę. Nie dość, że da radę sobie z tym poradzić, to jeszcze zacznie projektować swojego Jaegera. Musi tylko opracować plan, jak się do tego zabrać.

Jeszcze pokaże wszystkim, na co ją stać.


	5. Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin wraca na Alaskę, żeby pracować nad nowoczesnym Jaegerem trzeciej generacji, podczas gdy Cath próbuje odnaleźć się w nowej roli głównego inżyniera bazy. Coraz poważniej myśli o stworzeniu własnego projektu i zaczyna szukać pomocników.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W "Pacific Rim: Uprising" jest jedna dobra scena - scena w kuchni. Postanowiłam napisać swoją wersję.  
> Wybaczcie długi czas oczekiwania, ale musiałam trochę przeorganizować strukturę rozdziałów i dokładniej sobie rozpisać kolejne. Na obecną chwilę mam ich rozpisanych minimum 60 ;)

**SIERPIEŃ 2016, ALASKA**

Na swój sposób Jin cieszył się, że może wrócić na Alaskę. Mimo tego, że współpraca z Rosjanami była bardzo owocna i zaczynał czuć się w ich bazie coraz bardziej komfortowo, Alaska wydawała mu się drugim domem. No i była tam Cath, której bardzo mu brakowało podczas pobytu w Rosji. Nie widzieli się dość długo, a przez to, że pracy było mnóstwo i wszystko działo się bardzo szybko, miał wrażenie, że minęło znacznie więcej czasu, niż w rzeczywistości.

Wszystkie prace nad Cherno Alpha, przy których pomagał, mógł w końcu zostawić mniej wyspecjalizowanej ekipie - w samą porę, chciałoby się powiedzieć, bo tym razem był na powrót potrzebny na Alasce. Andre poleciał do Australii, gdzie razem z dużym zespołem miał pracować nad nowym zakresem ciosów dla kolejnej wersji oprogramowania, i z przyjemnością zabrałby Jina ze sobą, ale niestety na Alasce obecność jednego z nich była absolutną koniecznością. W warsztacie pracowano nad nietypowym Jaegerem, którego sposób walki miał opierać się nie na brutalnej sile, ale na umiejętnościach strategicznych jego pilotów. Pisanie dla niego oprogramowania miało być wobec tego dość wymagającym przedsięwzięciem, nawet dla najbardziej kreatywnych programistów. Jin przyjął propozycję pracy nad nim z wdzięcznością, tym bardziej właśnie, że wiązało się to z powrotem na Alaskę.

Wiedział, że od czasu jego ostatniego pobytu sporo się tu zmieniło - Cath awansowała na głównego inżyniera bazy (co szczerze mówiąc go nie zdziwiło), a w powołanej specjalnie Akademii szkolono nowych pilotów, mechaników i naukowców. Tworzono też nowe zespoły wsparcia dla poszczególnych komórek, co bardzo pomagało inżynierom i zespołom projektowym. Praca wydawała się coraz lepiej zorganizowana, a także zautomatyzowana tam, gdzie tylko było to możliwe. Z lekkim uśmiechem przypomniał sobie, jak krótko po przybyciu na miejsce z Cath przywitał ich kompletny chaos. Oczywiście nadal wiele obszarów wymagało poprawy, ale już z daleka widać było, że liczne wprowadzone usprawnienia dobrze się sprawdzają.

Przez cały czas od ataku Onibaby na Tokio Jin starał się nie myśleć o swoich zaginionych rodzicach. Wmawiał sobie, że skoro nie znaleziono ich ciał, to może udało im się gdzieś ukryć albo uciec z miejsca ataku. Niestety, z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz trudniej było mu w to wierzyć. Uciekał więc w pracę i skupiał się na tym, żeby jak najlepiej wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Paradoksalnie trochę pomagało mu to, że wiele osób było w podobnej sytuacji. Wiedział, że to głupie, ale w głębi serca wyobrażał sobie, że wszyscy ci zaginieni ludzie uciekli gdzieś razem i ukrywają się w jakimś miejscu oddalonym od Tokio na tyle, że nie zagraża im już żadne niebezpieczeństwo, i na pewno ujawnią się po zakończeniu wojny.

Przeszedł przez bazę i zrzucił bagaże w swojej starej kwaterze. Nic się w niej nie zmieniło, nawet współlokator pozostał ten sam. Pozdrowił go gestem dłoni, bo widział, że pracuje nad czymś przy biurku, po czym wyszedł, zabierając tablet i komunikator. Miał spotkać się z Cath, ale napisała mu, że przedłużyło jej się spotkanie z silnikowcami. Postanowił poczekać na nią w kuchni na drugim piętrze, bo poinformowała go w tajemnicy, że w jednej z szafek jest mnóstwo jego ulubionych batonów i dużo innych słodyczy.

Usiadł na jednym z wysokich krzeseł przy blacie czekając, aż zagotuje się woda na herbatę. Od dawna już nie miał chwili wytchnienia - a tym razem pracę zaczynał dopiero następnego dnia. Postanowił dobrze wykorzystać te kilkanaście godzin, bo doświadczenie nauczyło go, że tak długie przerwy w pracy nie zdarzają się często.  
Zaparzył herbatę, wyjął z szafki dwa batoniki i zajął się przeglądaniem internetu. Zawsze dziwiło go, jak dużym powodzeniem cieszą się oficjalne profile na portalach społecznościowych, gdzie PPDC informowało o postępach podejmowanych prac i nadchodzących projektach. Choć w sumie, biorąc ten ogólnoświatowy szał pod uwagę, nie był zaskoczony, że kolejnym planowanym krokiem było wyprodukowanie serii zabawek i modeli opartych na wszystkich typach Jaegerów. Czuł się mimo wszystko trochę nieswojo z tą całą komercjalizacją. Ludzie fascynowali się gigantycznymi robotami, każdym ich zwycięstwem, a przede wszystkim pilotami, którzy zasiadali za sterami tych maszyn. W głębi serca cieszył się, że strona techniczna pozostaje tu raczej w cieniu. Przynajmniej mógł się skupić na swojej pracy i nie rozwalały mu jej jakieś wywiady, udział w programach telewizyjnych czy oficjalne gale, na które najczęściej narzekali piloci. Nawet w Rosji Sasza i Aleksis byli traktowani z o wiele większym zainteresowaniem, niż jakiekolwiek inne osoby publiczne, co czasem okropnie ich denerwowało, bo niezbyt lubili takie szopki. W przeciwieństwie do nich, amerykańscy piloci wydawali się czuć z taką formą promocji jak ryby w wodzie.

\- Nie czytaj tych wszystkich bzdur - usłyszał nagle za sobą głos Cath - ja już dawno odpuściłam.

Odwrócił się i zauważył stojącą za nim dziewczynę. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Cześć, Cath - powiedział, wyciągając dłoń w jej kierunku - dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Wzajemnie - Cath uścisnęła jego dłoń, po czym objęła go ramieniem i cmoknęła w policzek - dużo masz tej herbaty?

\- Cały czajnik. Bierz kubek i siadaj.

\- Zaraz, bo jestem głodna jak wilk. Muszę zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Co u ciebie? Jak się czujesz?

Cath stanęła przy blacie i zaczęła przeglądać wszystkie szafki. Standardowo, poza stołówką, w kuchniach na każdym piętrze bazy można było przygotować sobie drobne przekąski. Wyznaczone do tego pomieszczenia były mniejsze i cichsze niż główna jadłodajnia, więc o wiele lepiej nadawały się na miejsce do rozmów. Jin już wcześniej lubił w nich przesiadywać, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy musiał się skupić.

\- Całkiem nieźle - odpowiedział - cieszę się, że mogłem wrócić.

\- Ja też - odpowiedziała, stawiając na jednym z blatów chleb, awokado i jakiś bliżej niezidentyfikowany ser - powiem ci, że nieszczególnie miałam tu z kim gadać podczas twojej nieobecności. Chcesz kanapkę?

Uśmiechnął się. Cath wyglądała lepiej i wyraźnie miała dobry humor. Chyba faktycznie dobrze się czuła na nowym stanowisku.

\- Poproszę. Co taka zadowolona jesteś?

\- Miałam bardzo owocne spotkanie z silnikowcami, prawdopodobnie uda nam się zaprojektować nowy sposób odprowadzania ciepła. Powiem ci, że od kiedy nie ma Schoenfelda, mam o wiele lepiej zorganizowaną pracę. Spada na mnie co prawda dużo papierologii, ale nie blokuje mnie przynajmniej brak decyzyjności. Tylko nie mówię o tym głośno przy marszałku, bo się lubią i jeszcze mu doniesie. A, no i jeszcze mam teraz swoją własną kwaterę z biurem, także naprawdę nie mam na co narzekać.

\- Zazdroszczę! - Jin zaśmiał się - Ja musiałem wrócić do mojego starego współlokatora. Z tego co widziałem, nadal nie nauczył się rozwieszać prania.

Cath postawiła przed nim talerz z kanapką, po czym usiadła obok i zabrała się do jedzenia swojej porcji. Nalała herbaty do kubka i na chwilę zamilkła. Nagle Jin usłyszał dziwny dźwięk szurania czymś ostrym po podłodze. Spojrzał przez ramię i zauważył truchtającego w ich stronę psa.

\- Max! - krzyknęła Cath, wypluwając przy okazji kawałek awokado - Co ty tu robisz, maluchu?

\- Co to za pies? - Jin wyglądał na wyraźnie zaskoczonego.

\- Hansenów, tych z Sydney. Co pewnie znaczy, że gdzieś tu się kręcą.

Prawie jak na zawołanie zza zakrętu wyszedł Chuck, tym razem w za dużej bluzie i z wyraźnie potarganymi włosami. Chyba wcześniej ucinał sobie drzemkę.

\- O! - krzyknął na widok Cath - Cześć, Cath. Zrobisz mi kanapkę?

\- Duży chłopak z ciebie, sam sobie zrób.

\- Ale ty robisz lepsze!

Jin spojrzał na dziewczynę, nie kryjąc rozbawienia.

\- Cześć, jestem Jin - powiedział, zwracając się do dzieciaka z uśmiechem.

\- Charles Hansen, znajomi mówią na mnie Chuck. - chłopak obejrzał go uważnie od stóp do głów - To ty jesteś tym kolegą Cath, co był w Rosji?

\- Tak, to ja.

\- O, fajowo! To prawda, co mówią o Cherno Alpha? Że jest taki super? Widziałem go w telewizji, wyglądał mega!

Cath westchnęła i poddała się. Podeszła do blatu i zrobiła jeszcze dwie kanapki, tym razem z serem, szynką i odrobiną musztardy, po czym postawiła talerz przed Chuckiem.

\- A soczek? - chłopak spojrzał na nią z oczekiwaniem. Jin prawie udusił się swoją kanapką ze śmiechu.

\- Nie przeginaj - Cath posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie - weź sobie sok z lodówki.

Chłopak ze zrezygnowaniem ruszył w stronę lodówki, chwytając w dłoń jedną z kanapek. Pytający wzrok Jina zmusił Cath do wyjaśnienia.

\- No co? - sciszyła głos do szeptu - Przyczepił się i łazi za mną. A że to syn Hansena, to nie mogę go tak po prostu spławić.

\- Ale żeby cię aż tak owinąć wokół palca, żebyś mu robiła kanapki… jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Spadaj. To dobry dzieciak. Trochę bezczelny, ale wyrobi się.

Chuck wrócił do stołu z butelką soku, usiadł obok Cath i Jina, po czym zajął się swoim posiłkiem. Rzucił też psu kawałek szynki i pogłaskał go po grzbiecie.

\- Dasz mi dzisiaj jakieś karteczki? - spojrzał na Cath z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Chuck, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, to nie są karteczki. To rysunki techniczne! Dam, ale musisz sobie po nie przyjść, bo nie mam ich przy sobie.

\- Dobra! To przyjdę!

Szybko pochłonął ostatnią kanapkę, po czym wziął Maxa pod pachę i pobiegł przed siebie. Oczywiście nie wkładając po sobie naczyń do zmywarki. Cath westchnęła.

\- No dobra, nie jest trochę bezczelny, jest bardzo bezczelny.

\- O co chodzi z tymi karteczkami?

\- Młody nie ma tu nic konkretnego do roboty, więc snuje się po bazie. Daję mu czasem kserówki rysunków technicznych, żeby je poopisywał i przerysował, a potem wystawiam mu oceny. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że jest mega zdolny. Mógłby być kiedyś świetnym inżynierem - pociągnęła łyk herbaty z kubka - ale uparł się, że chce być pilotem. No cóż, na własne życzenie się zmarnuje. A teraz opowiadaj, co tam w Rosji.

Jin uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się, że Cath w końcu czuje się w bazie bardziej swobodnie. Dopóki pracowała z Schoenfeldem, zawsze była przemęczona i chyba nie do końca pewna własnych umiejętności. Najwyraźniej wszystko zaczynało jej się powoli układać, a przy okazji uczyła się mnóstwa nowych rzeczy, co ewidentnie sprawiało jej frajdę.  
O ile w przypadku wojny z gigantycznymi potworami można w ogóle mówić o “frajdzie”.

\- Wszystko okej - odpowiedział, dolewając sobie herbaty - przyznam, że naprawdę fajnie się tam pracowało. Mają zupełnie inny system pracy, ale są bardzo otwarci i przyjacielscy. Powiem ci, że chętnie tam wrócę, bo Cherno Alpha to świetny materiał do pracy. Poeksperymentowałem sobie trochę z jego oprogramowaniem. Mimo, że to pierwsza generacja, jest bardzo elastyczny i ma mnóstwo możliwości ruchowych, choć na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda jak klocek.

Cath wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco. Wiedział, czego chciała się dowiedzieć i o co pewnie prędzej czy później zapyta. Nie mógł jej przecież za to winić, bo po prostu się o niego martwiła.

\- A twoi rodzice? Żadnych wieści?

Wzruszył ramionami. Co miał jej powiedzieć? Wiedziała tyle, co on. Był też pewien, że podobnie jak on regularnie sprawdzała kanały informacyjne PPDC w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek informacji.

\- Niestety. Nie wiem nic nowego. Zarówno po nich, jak i po kilkunastu innych zaginionych nie znaleziono ani śladu. Jakby po prostu rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.

Kiwnęła głową. Widziała, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Ku jego wielkiej uldze postanowiła zmienić temat.

\- Słuchaj, mam pewien pomysł. Nie wiem jeszcze, czy to się uda, i jeśli już, to na pewno nieprędko, ale chciałabym się do tego przymierzyć. Mam plan, żeby zaprojektować swojego Jaegera.

Jin otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Ale… jak to?

Cath westchnęła i również dolała sobie herbaty.

\- No tak to. Widzę bardzo dużo rzeczy, które można byłoby uwzględnić przy kolejnych modelach. Zaczynają już składać trzecią generację, czwarta jest o krok od powstania, bo PPDC już zaakceptowało pierwsze plany. Nikt jeszcze nie myśli o piątej generacji, a przydałoby się. Mam pomysł na to, jak wprowadzić zmiany w zasilaniu, żeby już nie opierać się na rdzeniu nuklearnym. Ale sama tego wszystkiego nie ogarnę, więc potrzebuję ludzi, którzy będą chcieli pomóc.

No tak. Cała Cath. Osiem kroków do przodu na wszelki wypadek, gdyby o jeden trzeba było się cofnąć. W sumie nie powinien być zaskoczony.

\- Wiesz - powiedział po chwili - podejrzewam, że nikt nie myśli o piątej generacji, bo wszyscy liczą na to, że uda nam się do tego czasu powstrzymać kaiju.

\- Oby tak było. Ale sam wiesz, że to się może nie udać. Nie mamy pojęcia, czego chcą, jak dużo jeszcze przelezie przez ten portal, a do tego jak bardzo będą się różnić między sobą. K-Science pracuje intensywnie nad badaniem ich tkanek, ale są na tyle różne od wszelkich żywych organizmów, jakie znamy, że nie da się ich w żaden sposób sklasyfikować. Bardzo chciałabym, jak pewnie wszyscy, żeby jutro okazało się, że nikt z nas nie jest już potrzebny. Niestety obawiam się, że musimy być przygotowani również na tę drugą ewentualność - że ta wojna jeszcze długo się nie skończy.

Westchnął. Miała rację. Nie lubił, kiedy miała rację w takich kwestiach.

\- Na mnie oczywiście możesz liczyć - powiedział, próbując się uśmiechnąć - chętnie się czymś zajmę. Powiedz mi tylko, jakie są założenia.

\- Super - Cath aż się rozpromieniła - na razie jestem na etapie dokumentowania koncepcji, ale prześlę ci wszystko jak tylko to spiszę i naszkicuję. Mam w głowie wstępny projekt, ale muszę jeszcze kilka rzeczy posprawdzać, zanim się całkiem rozpędzę.

\- Jasne. Daj znać, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała w międzyczasie. Mogę podrzucić parę pomysłów.

\- Spoko, póki co chciałam się tylko dowiedzieć, czy w razie czego będziesz chętny do pomocy. Jak już się ogarnę, pogadamy bardziej szczegółowo.

W sumie to był bardzo dobry pomysł. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy potrzebował jakiejś odskoczni i zajęcia czymś myśli. Kto wie, może uda im się wymyślić coś faktycznie innowacyjnego? Jeśli zabierała się za to Cath, była na to spora szansa. Zwłaszcza, że zawsze świetnie pracowało im się ze sobą.

\- No dobrze - Jin ze smutkiem zauważył, że wypili już cały dzbanek herbaty - to ja zaparzę kolejną herbatę, a ty powiesz mi, o co chodzi z tym super pomysłowym Jaegerem, którego zaczynają składać i przy którym mam pracować. Nie mam żadnych konkretów poza informacją, że to próba pracy z bardziej strategicznym podejściem do walki i że ma się nazywać Gipsy Danger.

Cath energicznie pokiwała głową, przełykając ostatni kęs kanapki.

\- Właśnie! Wszyscy tutaj strasznie się nim ekscytują. Nie wiem, czy słyszałeś, ale zaprojektował go Patrick Fawkes. Jest tu od kilku dni i przygotowuje linię produkcyjną. Słyszałam też, że spośród nowych rekrutów w Akademii najlepsi będą pilotowali właśnie Gipsy. Także wszędzie panuje ogromne poruszenie, zwłaszcza przez to, że dla odmiany naprawdę istotne będą tu umiejętności taktyczne. K-Science zaobserwowali, że kaiju nie są bezmyślnymi stworami i często podczas walki wykorzystują elementy otoczenia. Musimy po prostu być w tym lepsi.

Jin kiwnął głową. Zapowiadało się wspaniałe wyzwanie dla programistów.

\- Doskonale - uśmiechnął się - rozumiem, że te godziny, które mam w harmonogramie wpisane jako “Akademia”, to zajęcia, które mam prowadzić?

Cath wyraźnie zmarkotniała.

\- Owszem. Niestety też je mam, co trochę rozwala mi pracę, zwłaszcza, że do Akademii trzeba dojechać specjalnym pociągiem, ale trudno, jakoś to będzie. Opracowaliśmy z Herculesem Hansenem nowy plan szkoleniowy, szczegóły programowe dostaniesz na maila, ale nasze zajęcia zaczynają się dopiero w przyszłym miesiącu, więc spokojnie sobie to wszystko przejrzysz. Akurat ten nowy plan mnie bardzo cieszy, bo w końcu mamy skondensowaną wiedzę od specjalistów, a nie prowadzących z łapanki i zajęcia bez konkretów.

\- No dobrze - Jin wyjął z torby tablet i zerknął na rozpisany harmonogram - widzę, że mam zajęcia tylko dwa razy w tygodniu, więc nie ma tragedii.

\- Ja niestety mam trochę częściej, ale tylko na początku. Jak się inżynierowie nauczą, to będą je za mnie prowadzić. Na razie niestety, hmm, nie ma kto. Więc przez jakiś czas będę i głównym inżynierem, i wykładowcą. Na szczęście cały zespół inżynierów jest na tyle konkretny, że damy sobie radę. Matko, jak dobrze mieć wszystko poukładane...

Jin zaśmiał się. No tak, jeśli Cath nie miała wszystkiego poukładanego po swojemu, pracowała w o wiele większym stresie. Jeszcze zanim pojawili się na Alasce często się o to sprzeczali. Teraz jednak sytuacja była zupełnie inna, bo nie dotyczyła już prac semestralnych, tylko ratowania świata.

Czasem rozmyślał nad tym, co w ostatnich latach działo się na Ziemi i jak potoczyło się jego życie. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że skończy studia, wróci do Japonii i rozpocznie pracę w jednej z gigantycznych korporacji. Pewnie znajdzie żonę, będzie miał dzieci, ładne mieszkanie w jakiejś malowniczej dzielnicy Tokio, może psa, może dwa koty. Gdyby ktoś mu wtedy powiedział, że za jakiś czas z Wyłomu na dnie Pacyfiku wypłyną gigantyczne potwory, z którymi świat nie będzie sobie umiał poradzić, pewnie by go wyśmiał. A tu proszę. Życie jednak czasem serwuje nie lada niespodzianki.

Postawił na stole kolejny dzbanek herbaty i wyjął z jednej z szafek opakowanie ciastek. Cath od razu sięgnęła po jedno i dolała sobie gorącego napoju.

\- Tak czy siak - Jin schował tablet i odłożył torbę - cieszę się, że tu wróciłem. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do tych wszystkich hangarów i korytarzy.

\- Ja też się cieszę - Cath się uśmiechnęła - ale jak wybudują nowe bazy, to pewnie znów nas porozdzielają. Wiem, że mają w planach postawienie kilku wyposażonych na tyle, żeby można było w nich prowadzić naprawy, a nie wysyłać Jaegery za każdym razem aż tutaj. A to się pewnie będzie łączyło z tym, że trzeba będzie tworzyć nowe grupy inżynierów.

\- I obsługi - Jin westchnął - ale pewnie usprawni to pracę. To dlatego teraz szkolą w Akademii tak wszechstronnie?

\- Tak podejrzewam. Pilotów, inżynierów, programistów… Gemma też prowadzi zajęcia, na których tłumaczy zasady działania Mostu Neuronowego. Jest tego naprawdę sporo.

\- No cóż, to chyba dobrze? Im więcej Jaegerów, tym więcej rąk potrzeba na pokładzie. W sumie nikt nie wyszkoli ich lepiej, niż my, a do tego...

W tym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu Cath. Wyjęła go z kieszeni, rzuciła w stronę Jina przepraszające spojrzenie i odebrała rozmowę.

\- Halo? Tak, słyszę. Teraz? Dobrze, będę za chwilę, ale muszę jeszcze zahaczyć o swoją kwaterę. Do zobaczenia za chwilę. Jin - odłożyła telefon, po czym zwróciła się do chłopaka - sorry, ale muszę lecieć. Hansen senior wzywa, bo mamy kilka spraw do obgadania. Zgarnę jeszcze tylko kserówki dla młodego i spadam. Widzimy się jutro na śniadaniu?

\- Jasne - chłopak uśmiechnął się - do zobaczenia.

\- Pa! - Cath szybko wrzuciła swoje naczynia do zmywarki i pobiegła przed siebie, łapiąc po drodze jeszcze jabłko z jednej z pater i pakując je do kieszeni.

Jin rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle i ponownie napił się herbaty. Bardzo cieszył się, że wrócił do bazy. Pogadanki z Cath przypominały mu dom, dzięki czemu czuł się w jej towarzystwie zdecydowanie lepiej. Trochę jak z dawno niewidzianą siostrą. Do tego doszło mu mnóstwo obowiązków, praca nad oprogramowaniem Gipsy Danger i ten projekt Cath, który wydawał się mieć ogromny potencjał.

  
Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuł przypływ pozytywnej energii i optymizmu. Do kwatery wrócił uśmiechnięty i zrelaksowany. Nie czuł w ogóle stresu związanego z nowymi zadaniami - wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się tak, jakby dostał solidnego, inspirującego kopa. Zapowiadał się czas wytężonej pracy, ale przynajmniej będzie mógł w końcu w pełni rozwinąć skrzydła.

  
I będzie mógł dalej robić wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby więcej dzieciaków nie cierpiało z powodu zaginięcia rodziców.


	6. Becket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W drodze do Akademii Cath zostaje zaczepiona przez Herculesa Hansena, który przychodzi do niej z nietypową prośbą. Z kolei para pilotów, których dziewczyna później poznaje, jest nawet bardziej niż typowa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Długo trzeba było czekać na ciąg dalszy, bo trochę przytłoczyła mnie praca, ale kolejny rozdział już się tworzy i powinien się pojawić szybciej :) a poza tym rozdział czwarty ("Hansen") został wzbogacony o ilustrację w wykonaniu przezdolnej Little Chmura. Bardzo polecam kliknąć i do niego wrócić, żeby się zapoznać :)

**WRZESIEŃ 2016, ALASKA**

 

W poniedziałek Cath musiała wstać wyjątkowo wcześnie. Nie dość, że właśnie tego dnia zaczynała zajęcia z nową parą pilotów, to jeszcze musiała przejrzeć proponowane modyfikacje stawów Romeo Blue. Zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej okazało się, że te kolanowe zużywają się nadzwyczaj szybko, bo po roku użytkowania nadawały się praktycznie do wymiany. Oryginalna grupa inżynierów pracujących nad Romeo rozjechała się po świecie, ale na szczęście udało im się jakoś złożyć kilka projektów, które przesłali Cath do akceptacji i ewentualnego wdrożenia. Zrobiła już wstępną selekcję, ale musiała jeszcze przyjrzeć się tym projektom świeżym okiem.

Obiecała też Chuckowi nowe rysunki techniczne, ale nie miała czasu ich przygotować, w związku z czym postanowiła tym razem zanieść mu coś innego. Złapała tablet i grubą teczkę, wrzuciła je do torby, po czym wyszła ze swojej kwatery i ruszyła przed siebie. Miała jeszcze czas, żeby złapać kawę na wynos zanim odjedzie pierwszy transport do akademii. Specjalna kolejka kursowała między bazą a akademią dwa razy na godzinę i niestety była dość wolna, ale przynajmniej raczej punktualna.

Zeszła na niższy poziom i ruszyła korytarzem w lewo. Przeczuwała, że wróci do bazy dość późno, więc postanowiła wpaść jeszcze do Hansenów. Kiedy znalazła się przed drzwiami do ich kwatery, zapukała i spojrzała na zegarek. Miała piętnaście minut do odjazdu kolejki.

Drzwi otworzył jej Chuck z jak zwykle potarganą fryzurą.

\- O, Cath - ziewnął - ty śpisz w ogóle czasem?

\- Tylko wtedy, jak absolutnie muszę - odpowiedziała, wręczając mu opasłą teczkę - masz tu nowe zadanie. To rysunki starych stawów dla Romeo Blue. Zakreśl i opisz wszystkie błędy w konstrukcjach.

\- Wszystkie? - chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia - przecież ja to będę robił sto lat!

\- O to właśnie chodzi - Cath uśmiechnęła się złośliwie - a teraz do roboty. Im szybciej zaczniesz, tym krótszą i mniej siwą brodę będziesz miał, jak już skończysz.

\- Ha ha ha - Chuck pokazał jej język i zniknął z powrotem w pokoju. Cath już miała odwrócić się i odejść, ale w tym momencie w drzwiach stanął Hercules Hansen.

\- Hej, Cath - zwrócił się do niej - masz chwilę, żeby pogadać?

\- Dzień dobry - ukłoniła się - niestety nie za bardzo. Muszę jechać do akademii.

Hercules zerknął w głąb kwatery na Chucka. Rozkładał na podłodze zawartość teczki i uważnie przyglądał się każdemu wydrukowi.

\- To pojadę z tobą - powiedział po chwili - daj mi tylko sekundę, wezmę kurtkę. Idziemy po kawę? Pogadamy po drodze.

Cath kiwnęła głową w zamyśleniu. Czego Hercules Hansen mógł od niej chcieć o tej porze bez wcześniejszego briefingu? I co było na tyle ważne, że nie mogło poczekać na spotkanie późnym popołudniem, tylko musiało być omówione natychmiast? Kompletnie nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Postanowiła jednak nie zadawać zbędnych pytań i bez słowa sączyła kawę, którą zgarnęli ze stołówki. Hercules odezwał się dopiero, kiedy siedzieli już naprzeciwko siebie w jednym z przedziałów kolejki. Jak można było się spodziewać, o tej porze była jeszcze pusta.

\- Mam do ciebie sprawę - westchnął ciężko - ale taką bardziej prywatną, niż służbową, Cath. Chciałem pogadać o moim synu.

Z jednej strony ta deklaracja ją zaskoczyła, z drugiej nieco uspokoiła.

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku? - zapytała, pociągając łyk kawy.

Hercules westchnął i przeczesał włosy dłonią. Cath zauważyła, że wygląda na bardzo zmęczonego. Miała wrażenie, że od kiedy go poznała postarzał się bardziej, niż powinien.

\- Nie - odpowiedział po chwili spokojnym głosem - nic z nim nie jest w porządku. Chciałem z tobą pogadać dlatego, że jesteś jedyną osobą, do której raz na jakiś czas się odzywa.

Dopiero wtedy Cath uświadomiła sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, żeby chłopak rozmawiał ze swoim ojcem, a zdążyli już spędzić w bazie trochę czasu.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć - nie za bardzo wiedziała, jak powinna zareagować - ale to fakt, jest ogólnie odrobinę wycofany. Za to bardzo zdolny.

Przez twarz Herculesa przebiegł cień uśmiechu. Przez chwilę w zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w swój kubek kawy.

\- Jest, to prawda - powiedział w końcu - a ja mam wrażenie, że przy mnie się marnuje. Nie mam czasu zająć się nim tak, jak powinienem. Nie mogę go też zostawić samego, nie teraz, kiedy nigdy nie wiadomo, w którym momencie te potwory znowu zaatakują. Ale ja nie umiem opiekować się dziećmi. To moja żona o niego dbała, ona się nim zajmowała. A ja mam wrażenie… - na chwilę przerwał, jakby zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chce powiedzieć - … mam wrażenie, że on ma mi za złe, że uratowałem tylko jego. Że to moja wina, że dwa lata temu Angela zginęła podczas ataku kaiju.

Cath zamarła. Podejrzewała, że matka Chucka musiała zginąć podczas jednego z ataków, ale w ustach Herculesa brzmiało to okropnie. Ostatecznie.

\- Współczuję - powiedziała, starając się nadać swojemu głosu ciepły ton. Mimo wszystko czuła, że jest bardziej zbolały, niż ciepły.

\- Dziękuję. Ale to nieważne, nie będę cię zanudzać naszą historią rodzinną. Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy Chuck coś ci mówił. Czy rozmawialiście o jego matce… albo o mnie.

\- Nie przypominam sobie - odpowiedziała Cath zgodnie z prawdą - nie wspominał nigdy o matce. O panu niestety też nie. Rozmawiamy raczej o jakichś praktycznych rzeczach. Daję mu jakieś zadania do rozwiązania albo rysunki techniczne do opisania, żeby miał zajęcie. Ale jeśli mogę coś zasugerować...

Cath urwała, czekając na pozwolenie. I tak miała wrażenie, że trochę przesadza z poufałością.

\- Słucham.

\- Myślę, że powinien się zacząć uczyć na poważnie, bo wydaje mi się, że on po prostu szuka odskoczni od złych myśli. Do Akademii jeszcze nie wstąpi, ale mógłby pomagać mechanikom albo jakiejś młodej grupie programistów. Uczyłby się przynajmniej czegoś konkretnego, a łapie wszystko bardzo szybko, więc pewnie miałby z tego frajdę. No i może to by go trochę otworzyło.

Hercules zamyślił się. Cath widziała, że intensywnie się zastanawia nad tym, co powiedziała.

\- Może masz rację - powiedział po chwili - spróbuję coś zorganizować. Ale mam do ciebie małą prośbę. Oczywiście jeśli to dla ciebie problem, to powiedz, nie odbiorę tego osobiście.

\- A o co chodzi?

\- Będziemy tutaj jeszcze mniej więcej pół roku, bo obiecałem pomóc marszałkowi, ale potem musimy się wyprawić z powrotem do Australii. Stawiają tam bazę i będą potrzebowali ludzi do zarządzania. Zresztą, Jaeger mój i Scotta też będą tam przeniesione. Wiem, że masz strasznie dużo roboty na głowie, ale może mogłabyś raz na jakiś czas pogadać z Chuckiem? Tak wiesz, żeby czuł, że ma tu kogoś po swojej stronie. Mnie ewidentnie nie chce tam mieć, przynajmniej chwilowo.

Cath zauważyła smutek w oczach Herculesa. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest czuć, że rozczarowało się najbliższą osobę i nie mieć pojęcia, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Jasne - odpowiedziała - on nie jest jakoś specjalnie absorbujący. To żaden problem.

\- Dzięki. To dużo dla mnie znaczy. Obiecuję, że niedługo będziesz mieć nas z głowy.

Dźwięk sygnalizacji obwieścił, że zbliżają się do stacji końcowej. Cath wstała, zebrała swoje rzeczy i przygotowała się do wyjścia.

\- Bez przesady - rzuciła z uśmiechem - na pewno wszystko dobrze się ułoży. A przynajmniej mam nadzieję.

\- Ja też, dzieciaku - odpowiedział jej na odchodnym Hercules, odwzajemniając uśmiech - ja też.

 

***

 

Akademia była dość dużym budynkiem, a do tego cały czas dobudowywano nowe pomieszczenia i sale. Na miejscu znajdowały się sale gimnastyczne, siłownie, prototypy prawie wszystkich systemów Jaegerów, a także pełne symulatory środowiska kokpitowego. Do tego oczywiście sale wykładowe i mniejsze gabinety przeznaczone do zajęć indywidualnych. Właśnie w jednym z nich Cath miała dzisiaj objaśnić dwójce kandydatów na pilotów specyfikę działania ekosystemu w Jaegerach. Gemma uczyła ich o Moście, Cath natomiast o fizyce. Zarządzanie systemem trzeba było dobrze przyswoić, a niestety nie wszystkim udawało się to opanować mimo dobrej zgodności neuronowej. Razem z Herculesem Hansenem i częściowo Schoenfeldem udało im się rozpisać program szkoleniowy tak, żeby możliwie szybko przekazać podstawy. Pozostałych rzeczy mieli się uczyć tylko ci zakwalifikowani do drugiego etapu selekcji.

To był właśnie ten etap. Z najbardziej zaawansowanej grupy wybrano tych, którzy mieli jeszcze głębiej poznać sposób działania Jaegerów, a potem próbować sił w symulatorze. Tylko jednej z par był przydzielany Jaeger. Owszem, zawsze zapewniano jakichś dubli na wszelki wypadek, ale to było już miejsce drugie i trzecie na podium umiejętności. Najbardziej skupiano się na tych, których synchronizacja utrzymywała się w okolicy osiemdziesięciu procent.

Idąc wzdłuż korytarza Cath zastanawiała się nad tym, co powiedział jej Hercules. Było jej żal zarówno jego, jak i Chucka; zwłaszcza, że doskonale wiedziała o tym, że dzieciak większość czasu spędza zupełnie sam, bo jego ojciec ma na głowie mnóstwo obowiązków. Miała nadzieję, że to się zmieni po ich powrocie do Australii. Może tam Chuck będzie się czuł bardziej komfortowo i lepiej się zaaklimatyzuje.

W końcu znalazła gabinet numer dwadzieścia i weszła do środka. Pilotów nie było jeszcze na miejscu, ale zostało im jeszcze dziesięć minut. Dopiła kawę, włączyła ekran i wyświetliła na nim prezentację szkoleniową. Miała jeszcze trochę czasu, więc postanowiła sprawdzić na telefonie ostatnie wieści ze świata.

Jak można się było spodziewać, opinia publiczna mocno ekscytowała się ostatnimi dokonaniami Tacit Ronina, japońskiego Jaegera, który w ciągu dwóch miesięcy zaliczył dwa spektakularne zwycięstwa - jedno niestety okupione było zniszczeniem Victory Alpha, co do którego Japończycy uparli się, że sami będą robić mu przeglądy. Na szczęście piloci zdołali się ewakuować, dzięki czemu była szansa na to, że dostaną do pilotowania kolejną maszynę. Japończycy mieli specyficzne podejście do swoich Jaegerów, ale Cath nie miała wątpliwości, że Tacit Ronin był najlepszą spośród wszystkich maszyn pierwszej generacji. Najbardziej skuteczny pozostawał jednak niezmiennie Cherno Alpha, pilotowany przez jedną z najlepszych i najbardziej kompatybilnych par pilotów, jakie do tej pory się pojawiły. Sasza i Aleksis byli absolutnymi mistrzami Dryfu. Nikomu jeszcze nie udało się powtórzyć ich sukcesów w synchronizacji.

\- O, to chyba tutaj! - z zamyślenia wyrwał ją podekscytowany głos kogoś, kto zbliżał się do gabinetu - Chodź, Yancy, bo się spóźnimy!

Po chwili do pomieszczenia wpadła dwójka młodych chłopaków, na oko w wieku podobnym do Cath. Obaj byli dość wysocy, szczupli, o jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Bracia. Nie na darmo mówiło się, że synchronizacja wychodzi najlepiej pomiędzy członkami rodziny.

\- Cześć - powiedział jeden z nich, na oko młodszy; Cath już na wstępie poczuła się trochę przytłoczona jego głośnym sposobem bycia - jestem Raleigh Becket, a to mój brat, Yancy. Będziesz się z nami szkolić?

Cath chciała odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie dotarło do niej, co powiedział Raleigh. _Z. Nami. Szkolić._ Nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Ja jestem Catherine Keats - powiedziała, starając się jakoś opanować - możecie mówić mi Cath. I nie, nie będę się z wami szkolić. Będę WAS szkolić. Jestem głównym inżynierem bazy i mam wam wytłumaczyć, jak działają niektóre systemy kokpitowe, żebyście mogli wejść do symulatora.

Raleigh i Yancy wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Cath poczuła się odrobinę niekomfortowo.

\- Cath - odezwał się po chwili Yancy - przepraszam za mojego brata. Trochę buc z niego. Ale to dobry dzieciak, tylko trochę głośny.

\- Zdarza się - odpowiedziała, biorąc do ręki tablet - i bez głupich uśmieszków proszę. Mamy dzisiaj dużo roboty.

\- Mamy, mamy - przyznał Raleigh - ale serio, myśleliśmy, że będziesz starym, nudnym facetem. A generalnie jakaś młoda jesteś.

Cath przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na tablet. Jeśli dobrze pamiętała, ich wiek nie różnił się od siebie jakoś znacząco. Szybkie rzucenie okiem na dokumenty potwierdziło, że miała rację.

\- Z tego, co widzę, to jestem w twoim wieku, _Raleigh_ \- odpowiedziała - a że mamy dzisiaj spędzić trochę czasu na pracy, chciałabym, żebyśmy już zaczęli, jeśli można. Mam jeszcze po tych zajęciach sporo na głowie.

Yancy szturchnął brata w bok, posyłając mu znów to irytujące porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Cath zaczynała mieć dość.

\- Widzisz, młody? W twoim wieku, a taka zdolna. A ty jeszcze niedawno dorabiałeś w sklepie z rowerami i miałeś najgorsze oceny w historii naszego liceum. Mam nadzieję, że ci głupio, że zmarnowałeś swoją młodość.

\- No głupio - Raleigh pokiwał głową - ale co tam młodość. Będę pilotem! I to zwłaszcza...

\- Będziesz pilotem - wtrąciła się Cath - jak będziesz mnie słuchał i jak zaliczysz u mnie szkolenie. Inaczej możesz zapomnieć. Możemy zaczynać?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Cath odwróciła się do ekranu i przeskoczyła na pierwszy slajd. Minęła niecała minuta, kiedy usłyszała teatralny szept Raleigha.

\- Ja to bym chętnie co innego zaliczył…

\- Matko, Raleigh, zamknij się!

Gdyby Yancy nie kopnął brata w goleń, Cath prawdopodobnie sama by to zrobiła. Posłała w stronę chłopaków mordercze spojrzenie, ale postanowiła nie komentować tej wymiany zdań i skupić się na zajęciach. Spodziewała się jednak, że to będą najtrudniejsze cztery godziny w jej dotychczasowym życiu.

 

***

 

Po południu Cath z radością zabrała swoje rzeczy, pożegnała Becketów (którzy na szczęście postanowili w pewnym momencie odpuścić sobie żarty) i ruszyła w drogę powrotną do bazy. Na samą myśl o tym, że będzie musiała wrócić tu jeszcze kilka razy czuła narastającą niechęć. Od samego początku nie lubiła pracować z pilotami - może dlatego, że miała wrażenie, że żaden z nich nie traktuje ich obecnej sytuacji poważnie. Część zachowywała się tak, jakby przyjechali do akademii na wakacje połączone z obozem przetrwania, a nie po to, by walczyć na wojnie. Byli butni, przemądrzali i zbyt pewni siebie, co dodatkowo nasilało się z każdym kolejnym zwycięstwem. Z kolei opinia publiczna ich uwielbiała i z zapartym tchem śledziła wszystkie wzmianki o ich życiu codziennym. Byli największymi gwiazdami na tej planecie, co większość z nich bezwzględnie wykorzystywała. Dlatego też wszystkie ogłoszenia o poszukiwaniu pilotów przez PPDC spotykały się z ogromnym zainteresowaniem. Cath słyszała, że dziennie napływały setki zgłoszeń, z których wcale niełatwo było coś wyselekcjonować - zawsze potrzebny był nie jeden, a dwóch pilotów, więc jeśli jeden z dwójki się nie nadawał, obydwoje byli automatycznie dyskwalifikowani. Ale za to Gemma mówiła, że praca z Dryfem stawała się coraz prostsza, bo wybierano tylko tych najbardziej kompatybilnych.

Zatrzymała się przy kuchni, gdzie wypiła sok pomarańczowy, zabrała ze sobą zbożowy batonik i ruszyła korytarzem w stronę kolejki. W tym momencie usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła.

\- Cath! - odwróciła się na dźwięk swojego imienia - Zaczekaj!

Po przeciwnej stronie korytarza zauważyła Yancy’ego Becketa, który biegł w jej kierunku. Westchnęła.

\- Co się stało? Muszę wracać do pracy.

Yancy zatrzymał się obok niej i uśmiechnął się.

\- Słuchaj - powiedział, przeczesując dłonią włosy - nie chcieliśmy wyjść dzisiaj na buców. To znaczy, tak sobie pomyślałem, że niefajnie się zachowaliśmy. Z tym dokuczaniem i głupimi komentarzami. Po prostu Raleigh jest bardzo tym wszystkim podekscytowany, a mi się zawsze udziela. Także przepraszam, za siebie i za niego. Nie chcieliśmy być niemili.

Cath uniosła kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Nie jesteście pierwszymi pilotami, z którymi pracuję - powiedziała po chwili - ale cóż, do tej pory żaden nie przeprosił za bycie burakiem. Także powiedzmy, że akceptuję przeprosiny.

\- Uff, to mi ulżyło - Yancy uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco - tak w ogóle, nie miałabyś ochoty na kawę? Teraz albo nie wiem, następnym razem?

\- Pewnie - odpowiedziała Cath, wyjmując z torby tablet i wyświetlając na nim swój kalendarz - zobaczmy… 2025 brzmi dobrze? Maj albo czerwiec?

Yancy najpierw spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale na widok jej poważnej miny parsknął śmiechem.

\- O matko, wy naprawdę jesteście pracoholikami w tej bazie - powiedział po chwili - myślałem, że to tylko plotki.

\- Uznam to za komplement - odpowiedziała, chowając tablet -  po prostu mamy w bazie mnóstwo pracy i wieczne braki w personelu, bo do tej roboty biorą tylko najlepszych.

\- Skromni też jesteście, jak widać.

Cath zaśmiała się.

\- Skromni czy nie, gdybyśmy nie mieli genialnych inżynierów, to szybko byśmy położyli ten projekt.

Yancy uniósł lewą brew.

\- Dobra dobra, piloci chyba też są trochę potrzebni, nie? Bo wiesz, gdyby nie oni, to nie miałby kto pilotować tych waszych zajebistych mechów.

\- Czepiasz się.

\- Ty zaczęłaś!

Cath pewnie już dawno zaczęłaby się denerwować i oburzać gdyby nie to, że Yancy cały czas się uśmiechał i widziała, że nie mówi tego poważnie.

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie. Ale naprawdę muszę lecieć. Mam jeszcze dzisiaj mnóstwo pracy, a te kolejki nie jeżdżą zbyt często.

\- Okej, to cię przynajmniej odprowadzę. Żeby nie było, że taki totalny gbur ze mnie.

\- Ale ja wiem, gdzie jest peron.

\- A ja wiem, że lepiej mieć w drodze towarzystwo.

\- Ja akurat niespecjalnie przepadam za towarzystwem.

\- To widać - Yancy ponownie parsknął śmiechem - do wszystkich się tak dystansujesz, czy tylko do pilotów?

\- Do wszystkich. I nie jesteś jeszcze pilotem.

\- Touché!

W sumie Cath całkiem miło było mieć towarzystwo w drodze. Mimo słabego pierwszego wrażenia Yancy wydawał się być dość sympatycznym chłopakiem. W drodze na peron porozmawiali jeszcze trochę o Pentecoście, pracy inżynierów i codziennym życiu w bazie.

\- Dzięki za towarzystwo - powiedziała Cath, kiedy dotarli na miejsce - a teraz spadam. Widzimy się za dwa dni. Pamiętajcie tylko, żeby się zapoznać z materiałami, które wam dzisiaj prześlę. Z tego, co widzę pierwszy test w symulatorze macie za dwa tygodnie, więc musimy się sprężać.

\- Dobrze, pani profesor. Będziemy się pilnie uczyć.

Cath przewróciła oczami, pomachała Yancy’emu dłonią na pożegnanie i wsiadła do kolejki. O tej porze między akademią i bazą przemieszczało się już całkiem sporo ludzi, ale na szczęście udało jej się znaleźć miejsce siedzące. Oparła głowę o szybę i odetchnęła głęboko.

Kilka minut na to, żeby odpocząć, a potem musi zająć się jeszcze Romeo Blue.

 

***

 

Wieczorem Cath i Jin pracowali w gabinecie dziewczyny. Jin lubił tam przebywać, bo dużo łatwiej było sobie tam zorganizować pracę niż we wspólnych gabinetach lub w jego pokoju. Tutaj miał do dyspozycji pół stołu, dwie szafki i dość wygodne krzesło. Żadnej z tych rzeczy nie mógł być pewny w dwóch pozostałych lokalizacjach.

\- Powiedz mi, Cath... - odezwał się w pewnym momencie; dziewczyna podniosła głowę znad ekranu laptopa.

\- Hm?

\- … zastanawiasz się czasem, co naprawdę dzieje się dookoła nas? Ale tak naprawdę zastanawiasz?

Cath westchnęła i odsunęła się od laptopa, przeciągając się. Oparła się wygodnie na krześle i spojrzała na Jina.

\- Chyba nie do końca rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

\- Wszystko, Cath. Ile my mamy lat, co? Powinniśmy teraz, nie wiem, imprezować, poznawać nowych ludzi, zastanawiać się, co będziemy robić w przyszłości. A nie… to.

\- Jin, nikt nas do tego nie zmuszał. Sami zdecydowaliśmy, że pomożemy PPDC, pamiętasz? Zapytania przyszły do szkół, nauczyciele nam je przekazali, zgłosiliśmy się. To było dobrowolne. Przecież dużo o tym rozmawialiśmy.

\- No tak - chłopak westchnął - ja się po prostu nie spodziewałem, że to tak długo potrwa. Wiesz, ta wojna.

\- Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że każdy kolejny kaiju będzie ostatnim. Niestety, jak sam widzisz, nie zanosi się na to, żeby to miało się skończyć. Musimy być przygotowani…

\- Na każdą ewentualność - wypowiadając te słowa Jin celowo przybrał prześmiewczy ton - tak, Cath, ja to wszystko wiem. Ja to wszystko pamiętam. Ale ta wojna się nie kończy, nie jesteśmy wcale bliżej wygranej, nie mamy pojęcia, kiedy kolejny kaiju zaatakuje. Nie przeraża cię to? Co, jeśli te ataki nigdy nie ustaną, a ich częstotliwość jeszcze się zwiększy?

Oczywiście, że ją to przerażało. Po prostu za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynała o tym myśleć, zmuszała się do zepchnięcia tych myśli gdzieś na obrzeża świadomości. Inaczej pewnie już dawno nie byłaby w stanie myśleć o niczym innym.

\- Przeraża - przyznała się - ale staram się na tym nie skupiać. Zamiast tego zajmuję się pracą. Powodzenie tego wszystkiego opiera się na ludziach. Nie możemy się teraz…

\- Wiesz co, ulotki PPDC to i ja umiem recytować z pamięci. Perspektywa się trochę zmienia, kiedy na przykład, nie wiem, giną ci rodzice. Mogłem ostatnie lata spędzić z nimi. A spędziłem je w dwóch ogromnych, zimnych bazach, licząc na zwycięstwo w wojnie, której nikt do końca nie rozumie!

Zaskoczyło ją zdenerwowanie w głosie chłopaka. Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedziała, co ma mu powiedzieć. Nie mogła po prostu rzucić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie mogła też powiedzieć, że wojna niedługo się skończy, bo tego tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział. Nie mogła też obiecać, że nagle pewnego dnia zrozumieją motywację kaiju i to da im w końcu jakąś znaczącą przewagę. Nie miała żadnego, nawet najmniejszego punktu zaczepienia, żeby pocieszyć Jina w tej sytuacji.

\- Jin…

\- Sorry - odpowiedział szybko, wzdychając głęboko - nie chciałem na ciebie naskoczyć. Po prostu mi się ulało, to wszystko.

Cath zamknęła klapę laptopa, żeby lepiej widzieć przyjaciela, po czym oparła łokcie na stole i podłożyła splecione dłonie pod podbródek.

\- Słuchaj, ja rozumiem. To wszystko jest  cholernie ciężkie. Nie wysypiamy się, przegapiamy posiłki, pracujemy ponad siły i w większości nadal działamy po omacku, a do tego nie możemy budować żadnych predykcji, bo o kaiju wiemy nadal tyle, co nic. No i tak, masz rację, omijają nas wszystkie uciechy tradycyjne dla liceum i studiów. Ale czy to akurat coś złego?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Po prostu idziemy inną drogą. Skupiamy się na innych rzeczach. Mamy inne obowiązki. Kaiju i tak by zaatakowały, niezależnie od tego, jaką my byśmy drogę wybrali. W takiej sytuacji wolę być tutaj, niż w szkole czy w domu. Przynajmniej czuję, że mam na cokolwiek wpływ. Nie wyobrażam sobie siedzenia na tyłku i oglądania tego wszystkiego w telewizji. Chyba bym zwariowała.

Jin wyraźnie się zamyślił. Najwyraźniej nie myślał o tym tak, jak Cath. Po raz kolejny wydało mu się, że jest nadmiernie dojrzała jak na swój wiek. Nie wiedział tylko do końca, czy to w obecnej sytuacji dobrze, czy źle.

\- Naprawdę nie wolałabyś być teraz z rodzicami?

\- Nie. Oni są bezpieczni, ja jestem bezpieczna, a tych wszystkich lat, które już z nimi spędziłam, żadna wojna mi nigdy nie odbierze.

W sumie miała rację. Jin też spędził ze swoimi rodzicami mnóstwo cudownych lat. Zwłaszcza będąc jeszcze kilkuletnim brzdącem, kiedy tata chodził z nim na spacery i zabierał go na świeżutkie _kibi dango_. Zawsze krztusił się posypką, ale mimo to za każdym razem upierał się na tę przekąskę. Tata śmiał się z niego tylko i pilnował, żeby się nie zakrztusił. Kiedy się nad tym zastanowił, to, co mówiła Cath, było zaskakująco sporym pocieszeniem.

Tego, co przeżył z rodzicami przed wyjazdem z Japonii, nic mu już nie odbierze.

\- Może masz rację - westchnął i lekko się uśmiechnął - może faktycznie lepiej skupić się nad tym, co się już ma, zamiast na tym, co by było “gdyby”.

Ale Cath już mu na to nie odpowiedziała. Kiwnęła tylko głową, bo po raz pierwszy poczuła obezwładniające uczucie strachu. To nie był stres przed raportowaniem do marszałka. To nie było poddenerwowanie towarzyszące pracy z Schoenfeldem. Ba, to nie była nawet obawa przed ogromną odpowiedzialnością, jaką miała teraz w PPDC. To było uczucie związane z nieznanym, to była ogromna lodowa kula w żołądku, to były zawroty głowy, szybsze bicie serca i nagłe uczucie paniki.

To była myśl o tym, że ta wojna może się nigdy nie skończyć i że nie wiadomo, jak wiele ofiar jeszcze pochłonie.


End file.
